New Vegas Effect
by Ranger-A13
Summary: A strange cosmic event causes the Normandy to travel to a parallel universe, where they arrive on Earth, in the year 2281, in the Mojave Wasteland.
1. Cosmic Event

**I do not own the Mass Effect Series or the Fallout Series.**

**Shepard – Earthborn, War Hero, Saved Council, Saved Rachni Queen, Wrex survived, Ashley died, Romanced Tali, Saved genophage cure data, Zaeed recruited, Completed everyone's loyalty mission, Saved Collector base, Everyone survived suicide mission, Mainly Paragon.  
><strong>

**Courier - Independent Vegas, High Karma, Kill Fiend leaders, Vilified (Caesar's Legion, Powder Gangers), Accepted (NCR), Idolized (Freeside, Strip, Brotherhood, Followers, Novac, Goodsprings, Primm, Boomers, White Glove Society, Khans), Spared Ulysses and stopped nukes, Spared the Brains, Help in evacuating Zion**

* * *

><p>Joker was sitting in the pilot's seat, looking at some reading, while he spoke to EDI, "I don't know why the Commander wants to explore this system, but what he says goes and I follow his orders."<p>

_"I am simply stating that there have been several reports of celestial phenomena, and therefore, we must be careful where the Normandy goes."_

Joker shook his head, "The Normandy survived the attack against the Collector Base. I'm pretty sure she can handle almost anything thrown at her."

EDI did not respond, knowing fully well that Joker would not take anything too seriously. Her lack of response was welcoming to Joker. He knew that she was simply being careful, but sometimes her protectiveness got on his nerves. However he did feel a sense of foreboding as the Normandy slowly made its way around a blue gas giant, as if something was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>John Shepard was in his room, the Captain's Cabin, sitting at his private terminal as he thought over all the recent events. The trip, through the Omega-4 Relay, to the Collector Base had been a daunting experience. Learning how and why the Collectors had kidnapped humans, fighting them and a human reaper, then escaping just in time before they were killed. The thing that worried him most however was if his decision to keep the base, instead of destroying it had been a good choice. He didn't really like Cerberus. They had good intentions, just bad ways of achieving them. That base had information and technology that could give the Alliance and Citadel Council an edge over the reapers.<p>

His concentration was interrupted as he felt the Normandy beginning to tremble. A few seconds later, Joker's voice came over the intercom, "Commander! We've got a situation!"

Shepard didn't need any explanation. He could tell, from Joker's tone, that something serious was happening.

* * *

><p>EDI had been right about being cautious, and now Joker was regretting for not taking her advice. Just moments ago they had rounded the planet and saw what lay hidden behind it. What Joker saw was hard to describe. Dust, asteroids, and other space junk were orbiting around an unseen area. An area that seemed distorted and blurred, as if the light were hitting it wrong. Joker knew what it was, one of the most dangerous forces in the universe, a black hole.<p>

Joker had tried to stop and turn the Normandy around, but it was too late for they were now in the black hole's orbit. Shepard came up from behind, "What's going on Joker?"

"It's a black hole Commander. We're caught in its orbit. I tried to turn and leave but it was too late. Now I'm having difficulty maintaining control of the Normandy."

Shepard tensed as he felt the Normandy shake violently from debris pounding against the hull of the ship. Joker's hand flew with lighting speed as he tried in vain to get them out of their current dilemma.

_Normandy's kinetic barriers down to 70%. Engines unresponsive."_

"God dammit!" Cursed Joker, "Commander, the solar radiation and gamma rays have shut down the engines. I can't get us out of here."

Shepard was speechless. He did not know what to do. If both EDI and Joker said they were unable to escape, then he knew it had to be true.

"Commander, what should we do?" Asked Joker, this time a hint of fear audible in his voice.

_Normandy has entered the event horizon. Kinetic barriers down to 30%. Multiple systems going offline."_ Suddenly, Shepard felt a sensation of weightlessness, even thought he was standing on the deck, along with a feeling of being stretched. It was odd, time seemed to slow down and sound deafened. He stumbled to his left as the Normandy trembled once more, then a buzzing sound entered his head as his vision began to dim. The last thing he saw, as he looked out of the window, was a swirling tunnel of white light, before he lost consciousness.


	2. Reflections

**ANBU commander Silverwing – No, it won't, sorry. At this point of the story for the Courier, the main storyline has been beaten. I wanted to avoid complications with Mr. House and the NCR becoming involved with the Normandy crew.**

**Blackholelord – I have a plan for them. I won't tell you what it is yet. And yes, Tali will be a main character in this story. (I like Tali, always my romance option in the Mass Effect Series.)**

* * *

><p>Walking past Goodsprings, Mike Anastasio was deep in thought over his past choices and decisions. All that he had accomplished, he had done so for New Vegas. The city was a beacon of hope and refuge for those in need. However, there were those who had hoped to exploit the city to further their own goals. The Legion, NCR, and Mr. House aimed to become tyrannical rulers over New Vegas and the surrounding areas. That was why he had decided to go for an independent Vegas. He would make sure to maintain order and stability throughout the land and not force others to obey his rule.<p>

As Goodsprings slowly began to fade away behind him, Mike could not help but remember when he had first woken up in that quaint little town. All that had happened, his actions and accomplishments, were possible because of Benny. If Benny had not tried to kill him, none of this would have probably been possible.

"Yo boss, are we going to be stopping soon? It's getting late and my old knees are killing me." Raul's question brought Mike to the present as he looked up at the sky. He had been so focused on the ruined road, and his own thoughts, that he had not noticed that it as night. Looking back at the old ghoul, Mike nodded, "Yeah, let's set up camp."

They had picked an area, on the side of the road, next to an old billboard sign that showed an advertisement for some merchandise. It did not matter. It was Pre-War and had little importance in today's post-apocalyptic world. Mike was setting up the campfire, trying to get the flames large enough to keep them warm, but small enough to not attract unwanted attention. Raul was working on his scoped .44 revolver, muttering to himself in Spanish. ED-E on the other hand just hovered there, silent and motionless. Mike did not know that much about the Enclave eyebot, but it followed him around and protected him, which was enough.

As if reading his mind, Raul suddenly spoke up, "Hey boss, what's with that floating robot thing? You never really explained it to me."

Mike looked at Raul, then back at ED-E, "Well, like I said before, I found it in Primm. Jonathan Nash didn't know what to do with it and said that if I could fix it up, I could have it. The only thing odd about ED-E is that it has databases on Enclave intelligence."

Raul looked over at ED-E with a bored expression and sighed, "You pick up the strangest people in the strangest places. Like that super mutant Lily or that girl from the Brotherhood of Steel, Veronica. Are you sure you're not trying to scare off Caesar's Legion or the NCR by forming a gang of freaks and rejects? Because, if so you're well on your way to it." Mike smiled at the ghoul's comment. Raul's sarcasm was always a source of amusement.

Mike looked at his Pip-Boy 3000 and tuned it to Mojave Radio. The calm, peaceful music filtered through the speakers, giving off a feeling of comfort. Several minutes passed by, during which he checked his notes. Raul had fallen asleep while ED-E just hovered there silently.

A loud explosion suddenly interrupted their peaceful night. Mike instinctively reached for his Gauss Rifle while Raul got up, shouting out loud in Spanish. Out of the corner of his eye, Mike saw something moving. Looking up at the sky, he saw a large… well he was not sure what it was, but if he had to guess, it looked like a plane. The unknown object flew past then, a few hundred feet overhead, obviously on a collision course. The thing eventually vanished behind several large hills before a barely audible explosion was heard.

"What was the boss?" asked Raul.

"I don't know," replied Mike just as confused, "but whatever it was, it crashed in Quarry Junction."

"Well then, all the better to not worry about it." Replied Raul.

Mike shook his head. "We have to check it out Raul. Something like that can't be ignored."

Raul sighed, "Oh sure boss. Let's go search for the thing that came from who know where that just happened to land in one of the most dangerous places in the Mojave. I'm sure nothing unpleasant will happen to us."

Mike gave a small smile as he put on his combat armor and gathered his supplies.


	3. Encounter

**I have plans as for how the Normandy returns, not that I'm going to tell anyone right now. And as for Romances, matters what you fans want.**

* * *

><p>Shepard opened his eyes and, much to his surprise, found that he was still alive. His first thought was that Cerberus had found him, and the Normandy, and had brought him back to life again. However, the chances of that were low and he knew he was not dreaming because his body ached. After a few seconds, he realized that he was still on the Normandy. He was lying on his back, on the cold metal floor of the cockpit, and was gazing up at the ceiling. It was dark inside the Normandy with only small flashed of light, accompanied by the crackling sound of broken machinery, to barely illuminate his surroundings.<p>

Grunting in pain, Shepard got up to his feet and looked around, trying to see if anybody was nearby. "Joker. What happened?" It was the only question that he could think of asking.

"I think I broke my leg," came Joker's reply.

Taking a breath, Shepard slowly walked over to the pilot's seat and looked down at Joker. Though the darkness made it difficult, Shepard saw that a steel beam was pinning Joker's right leg . "Let me help you with that."

Joker shook his head, "No commander. It's not as bad as it looks. I still have feeling in my leg. Make sure everyone else is ok first." He took a breath, "EDI, what's that Normandy's status?"

_"Normandy kinetic barriers are offline, as well as the main engines. Outer hull has suffered heavy damage as well as the Mass Effect Drive."_

Joker sighed, "So we're basically stuck." He shook his head and turned to look at Shepard. "Commander… we're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Shepard nodded, "I'll be back to help you soon." Turning on his heel, Shepard left the cockpit with one thought on his mind. What had happened?

* * *

><p>The Normandy was a mess, that could not be denied, but thankfully, despite all odds, there were no casualties. Many were injured in the wreck, receiving only bruises or minor cuts. Only a few were seriously injured. Rupert had been in the kitchen area during the event and had gotten several cuts from the knives flying around. Somewhere in Engineering and explosion had burned Kenneth badly. Jacob was cleaning a weapon when the event had somehow caused the pistol to fire, hitting him in the stomach.<p>

After helping Joker, Shepard had asked EDI where they were. _"Shepard. I do not have enough data to know where the Normandy's current location is. What's more, I have lost all forms of communication with Cerberus and the Alliance."_

Joker looked confused, "What do you mean you've lost communication? Are we out of range?"

EDI paused for a moment before replying, _"NO. It is not that the Normandy is out of range, but that the signals have vanished. If my calculation are correct, they show that Cerberus, and the Alliance, have simply vanished otherwise the Normandy would be receiving static."_

"Vanished, but…" Joker was cut off when Shepard interrupted.

"EDI, we've obviously landed somewhere. Probably another planet considering that there are hull breaches and we're still breathing."

_"Correct Shepard, the atmosphere is breathable and there are forms of life outside, but my external sensors have suffered enough damage that I cannot identify what type. _One more thing. Scans show that the kinetic shields were not only damaged on the Normandy but for all crew members as well."_  
><em>

Garrus, coming up from behind, interjected, "Then we have to go outside. If we are on a planet, then there's likely a settlement that has a spaceport where we can repair the Normandy."

Shepard agreed and, after getting Zaeed to go with them, made their way to the airlock. Making sure that the others were ready, he pushed the release button and opened the airlock. Outside there was what looked like an abandoned construction site. Old cranes and abandoned pick-up trucks lay scattered around a large area that, after a second glance, resembled something like a quarry. Then he saw the life forms. They looked like huge lizards that stood upright. There were three of them and one was looking right at Shepard's squad.

The creature gave a loud roar then charged at them with great speed. Shepard's group fired upon the creature and while their attacks seemed to have some affect, the creature did not stop. When it was about 3 yards from them, it lunged forward with its arms outstretched, long sharp claws glinting in the moonlight.

Suddenly a ball of light, or something like it, struck the creature on the left side of its head. The force of the blow knocked it sideways, causing it to slide several feet away from where it had stood originally. Another of the monstrosities was dispatched in a similar fashion. The last one roared as it rushed towards the unseen attacker, but before it could go more than a few steps, the attacker shot it in the face, blowing its head off.

Several moments passed in which Shepard looked at the corpses, before turning to look at their savior. Relief overcame him when he saw that it was a human, who was wearing an armor of some kind. His relief turned to shock when he saw, what looked like a human corpse, walking beside the man, in a strange cowboy-like costume, as well as a strange robot. Whatever was going on, Shepard knew there would be a lot of question asked, from both sides.

* * *

><p>Mike, Raul, and ED-E made their way over a ridge, climbing over rocks and scaling steep slopes, until they saw Quarry Junction before them. The crashed ship was off to their left, near the northern end of the Quarry. No smoke or fires were visible, but the ship had taken some serious damage. "There, we checked it out, now let's go."<p>

Mike did not get a chance to reply, for at that moment, two things caught his attention. First was a group of three deathclaws that were slowly making their way towards the wreckage. The second came from the wreckage itself where three people carefully made their way out of the ship.

"Looks like they're in trouble." Mike stated as he drew his Gauss Rifle. Staring down the scope, Mike aimed for the lead deathclaw and pulled the trigger. The energy round flew straight towards the creature's head and hit with a force that sent it sliding across the ground. It took only a few seconds to deal with the other two and, once things were clear, Mike got up and, putting away his weapon, made his way towards the group of strangers.

"You sure about going down there boss? All that noise is bound to attract more of them." Raul stated nervously.

"Yes," replied Mike, "That's why we need to talk to these people and deal with the situation quickly before more deathclaws do arrive." Raul sighed, not bothering to argue.

The trio before him were an odd bunch indeed. All three looked like soldiers of some kind, but they had armor and weapons that he was unfamiliar with. Another thing was that one of them looked like they had an exoskeleton, but he assumed that it was another form of mutation caused by the radiation.

Mike stopped before the group and smiled, "Well now, looks like you three narrowly escaped being mauled to death by a deathclaw. I don't know if it was either good luck that I was nearby to save you, or bad luck that you happened to end up in one of the most dangerous places in the Mojave Wasteland. Anyways, name's Mike Anastasio and these are my companions, Raul and ED-D."


	4. Revelations and Explanations

**1.) **_to lazy to log in_** & **_uhhh_** - Yeah, but I wanted to give the impression that they were facing a challenge. I think I made it where they were hitting center mass and not the weak points. Plus, in Mass Effect series, when people's shields are destroyed (blue bars), they take anywhere from 2 – 3 rounds/bullets from a pistol to die (red bars). Plus, deathclaws are very heavily armored and Shepard's group didn't equip the armor piercing ammo power that, if they had equipped, would result in what you two are stating. I'm not saying you're wrong.**

**2.) **Dark demon619** – I have Zaeed, because I had him in my game, but didn't have that thief girl. I could try to incorporate her in the story, but I don't know much about her.**

**3.) Also, I have some people wondering over Tali's romance. Some want her with Shepard, and some want her with the Courier. So, in my profile, I'm going to have a poll which will decide who Tali chooses.**

* * *

><p>Shepard was confused by what the stranger Mike had said, "What do you mean? What's a deathclaw?"<p>

Mike chuckled, "Those things. The ones I just killed. Don't you know what deathclaws are? You might have not seen them before but everyone in the Mojave Wasteland know what deathclaws are."

"What do you mean Mojave Wasteland?" Zaeed asked, "Don't you mean the Mojave Desert?"

Mike seemed confuse by his question, "I guess you can call it that if you want but almost everyone calls it the Mojave Wasteland. No one has really called it the Mojave Desert since the Great War."

"Great War? What's that?" questioned Garrus.

This time, Mike looked at him in disbelief, "You're joking right? The Great War? The one that ended the world?" Shepard, Garrus, and Zaeed looked at Mike with confusion. Mike sighed, "You aren't from around here are you?"

Shepard shrugged, "We don't know where we are, but we're not from this world."

It was Mike's turn to be confused by their statement, "That would explain a lot," said Mike, "The Great War was a war between the United States and China that lead to nuclear apocalypse. The entire world is a ruin. Destroyed by the bombs."

* * *

><p>Mike looked around the briefing room of the Normandy. Never before had he seen so many species in one room at the same time. After being introduced to the crew of the Normandy, and learning that some of them were aliens, Shepard had brought him, and his companions, to the room so they could explain the events of what had happened. It had been long in telling. Mike began with the history, starting a few years before the war, then moving on to tell about it and the events that had followed, all the factions that had risen to power, and everything else.<p>

Once he finished his tale, which took about an hour, the woman named Miranda stood up. "So you're telling us," she inquired, "That it's the year 2281, a nuclear war has devastated Earth, humanity has no organized governments, and technological development is at a standstill?"

Mike smiled weakly, "Hard to take in, but, yeah." There was nothing else to say.

"But that's impossible," stated Grunt, "Before we arrived, it was the year 2164. Now you are saying it is 2281? How is that possible?"

"Traveled to Earth we did," said Mordin, "But not the same Earth we know."

"Are you saying that we're on another planet named Earth that happens to look and have a somewhat similar history as ours?" Questioned Shepard.

"No, no, no. We are on Earth, your human's home world, we're just on that Earth in this universe," stated Mordin.

Now Shepard was even more confused, as was everyone else, "You'll have to expand on that because I don't get what you are saying."

"This is theory only but that black hole we entered may have actually been, what some would call, a wormhole. Taking the Normandy, it carried us to its opposite, which delivered us on Earth. An Earth in this universe. A parallel universe if you could say."

"What about aliens?" Asked Miranda, "Your friend doesn't look human," she said motioning towards Raul.

Raul was offended at her comment, "Oh thanks. Remind me about what I am. Not enough to look like a zombie that I'm now being thought of as an alien race." Raul crossed his arms and frowned.

"My friend here, Raul, is a ghoul. Ghouls are humans, just not true humans." Mike took a breath before continuing, "The radiation from the bombs changed many things. Mutation being a major one. Before they looked like they do now, ghouls were like any other human. However, the radiation caused their bodies to deteriorate and rot, thus becoming what you see before you. The radiation also affects the brain. Over time, the ghoul starts to lose their humanity and go crazy. Once they do snap, they're referred to as feral ghouls, who attack any non-ghouls."

"That's horrible!" Exclaimed Tali.

Raul grunted in reply then turned to face Shepard, "Ok, so now, if we're done taking about pretty old me, would you please tell us your story? You know about us, but we barely know anything about you."

Shepard nodded in agreement then began to tell the long story; how humanity had discovered Prothean ruins, the First Contact War, all the other alien species, the state of the galaxy, and finally the Reaper threat. Once he finished, which had taken about the same time for Mike to tell his story, Raul turned to Mike, "Sounds like a wonderful place compared to ours. Makes you wish that all of that had happened to us as well, eh boss?"

Mike nodded in agreement, a smile forming on his face, "If only we would've been so lucky." Then Mike remembered their current situation. Turning to Shepard he said, "Look, we need to get you all out of here. Your ship landed in Quarry Junction, which is overrun by deathclaws, and I don't fancy spending any more time here than we already have."

Shepard nodded, "I guess you're right. Do you have anywhere my crew can stay?" However, before Mike could answer, Miranda interrupted, "I don't think that's such a good idea. So far, those… deathclaws have not made their way inside the Normandy and as long as they stay out there, we're safe. Also, what about food? Garrus and Tali don't eat the same food as any of us."

Mike thought about that for a minute before responding, "The Lucky 38 has several rooms for all your people. It was, and is, a casino and hotel, though a large influx of people into the Strip will surely cause problems there, not to mention in Freeside. As for food, take whatever you have with you. I'm sure my friend Arcade Gannon can find a possible substitute to give your friends once their food runs out."

Mike looked around the room, "And as for the deathclaws getting in here, they will. They're stubborn creatures that'll find a way in eventually. If not them, then probably radscorpians. Either way, you don't want to stay here."

Miranda sighed, "Whatever the Commander says, I'll follow."

She turned to Shepard who shrugged, "Our best bet is to follow Mike and his friend."

Mike nodded, relieved that they had agreed with him, "Once you all have everything you need, we'll head off." Turning on his heel, Mike left the room with Raul and ED-E close behind.

Once they were out of hearing, Raul hurried over to Mike, "Hey boss. You know how earlier I said about how you were trying to gather a group of freaks and rejects."

"Yes." Replied Mike.

"Well, looks like you really achieved that goal." Mike only shook his head and chuckled as he made his way around the ship.


	5. Various Wonderings

**Sorry for my absence everyone. Had a hectic week with family coming over, Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer, a lot of mowing, and work. Also, this is my longest chapter in this story so far.**

**Note – I'm going to have the poll (in my profile) up for one more week before I close it.**

* * *

><p>The whole event of getting everyone ready to leave the Normandy was becoming an irritatingly long process. Not only was it important to gather as many food supplies as they could, but they also had to take into account other necessities, weapons being at the top of the list. Mike had explained, to Shepard's growing disbelief, that there were many more threats to worry about besides deathclaws. Raiders, fiends, feral ghouls, super mutants, robots… the list went on. It was a wonder that the inhabitants of this Earth had not all driven each other to extinction. Shepard shook his head and leaned over a table to examine a map of the Mojave Wasteland.<p>

The sound of a door opening brought Shepard out of his momentary concentration and, turning around, he saw Garrus walk into the briefing room, carrying a marksman carbine. "Odd weapons you humans use to have. Nothing like the weapons we're use to right Shepard?"

Shepard rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I still can't believe that the people of this world still use mundane conventional weapons, even though there are energy weapons, which are completely unlike the weapons from our universe."

Garrus nodded, "Well it's always good to learn something new."

Shepard smiled in agreement, "If I now anything about you and weapons, you'll have them mastered in no time."

* * *

><p>Samara sat meditating in her usual place, in the observation room, clearing her mind and focusing on all she had learned. From listening to Mike, she had found out that this world suffered from crime, chaos, and depravity. From drug usage to slavery, and murder to greed, this place needed help. Another thing she had heard about was a group called Caesar's Legion. Just hearing about theme caused her to grimace in disdain. The Legion was one of the most despicable and immoral groups of savages she had ever heard of.<p>

As she came out of her trance, one goal became a focus for Samara, one objective that she felt determined to fulfill. She would do her best to bring justice to this place and try to help those in need.

* * *

><p>Joker sat in his seat, a small grin on his face. Despite all the things he had heard this world consisting a post-apocalyptic wasteland full of radiations, mutants, raiders, robots, and who knows what else, there was one thing that he had heard that caused him to have a smile and be cheerful… gambling!<p>

In this universe, the Strip still contained that one thing that made Las Vegas, or New Vegas, what it was. The anticipation to go out and gamble was causing Joker to become impatient, "I can't wait to go and gamble. I hope they have roulette. I was always lucky with that game."

_"Luck is not real Mr. Morea. It's simply an aspect of you mind."_ Replied EDI.

Joker scoffed at her comment, "Then explain why I win money more than I lose?"

_"You simply had better odds of winning. But I must warn you Jeff. Concerning the effects that a nuclear war had on the world, which directly effected the government, economy, and culture, these casinos will likely have different rules and variations, as well as harsher consequences and expectations."_ Explained EDI.

"Oh come on EDI. Quit trying to ruin my fun. Let me just have my moment." Complained Joker.

* * *

><p>Tali stood before her terminal, running diagnostics tests on the Normandy's working systems, trying to fix the problem with the kinetic barriers. Despite this, she found that she could not keep herself completely focused on her work. During the meeting in the conference room, Tali had noticed that strange robot that was with the human named Mike but had not bothered to question him about it. She wondered if it was a form of a combat drone or a simple machine. However, it was not the only thing that bothered her. There were several others that had her worried.<p>

Tali inwardly cursed as she made a mistake, during a system's diagnostics, and had to start over. She could not be worrying over such things that she did not yet fully understand. Right now, she needed to deal with her current task. However, once she got a chance, she would approach Mike and ask him more about the robot, the world they were on, and the tech he had with him.

* * *

><p>Grunt was in a happy mood, despite their current situation. He did not truly comprehend why almost everyone else seemed depressed and afraid. Why should they be? The human Mike, which after hearing some of his stories of battles and thus gaining Grunt's interest, had delivered exciting news. This world was full of monsters and dangerous creatures with which he could test himself against. Sure, the Normandy was badly damaged and they were in another universe, but he knew that on way or another, Shepard would fix all of this.<p>

In the mean time, he had a variety of challenges that he hoped to undertake. He had seen the dead deathclaws outside and, after hearing about their prowess in combat from Mike, he could not wait to fight one. Another enemy he also wanted to face were these super mutants that Mike had briefly mentioned. They sounded like worthy adversaries. Grunt knew that, unlike the others, he would be enjoying his time here. The only thing that this place lacked was a thresher maw.

* * *

><p>Miranda sat behind her desk as she thought over the developing situation. With their current location, she could not contact the Illusive Man or the Alliance for advice now, with the problems and solutions that Mike had presented to them, she was at a crossroads.<p>

She understood that they had to trust Mike if any of them was going to survive, but that did not mean that she would follow him blindly. With the information she had gathered, this world was a mess. With no true government, they could not receive the aid that they wanted, and she doubted ay of the other inhabitants would take too kindly to extra-dimensional space travelers. If anyone learned about the Normandy, and where it, and they, came from, there would be a lot more problems than the ones they were faced with now.

That was the other thing that was troubling her. The difficulties that Mike had presented had the potential to spiral into disaster. Shepard was willing to move the crew into an unknown area where it was almost as dangerous as Omega. Then there were food supplies to worry about. Not only would they all need to be fed, but also Tali and Garrus needed special food, which they did not have a lot of. Finally, she did not like the idea of leaving the Normandy alone and deserted for scavengers to stumble upon. Despite Mike's reassurance that this area was not a place where people went, she still had her doubts, after all, he had come here.

Still, regardless of her feeling towards the situation, Shepard had decided and she was sworn to obey, even if she did not want to.

* * *

><p>Jack was majorly pissed. There was no other way to describe it. Not only was it bad enough that they had crash-landed on another Earth, one that was more of a hellhole than the other, but they had no way of returning home anytime soon. She knew that eventually Mordin would discover a solution to their problems but until then, she would have to deal with all the problems of this world.<p>

Some would say that she should have been happy about where they were. There were gangs, almost like the ones she use to be apart of, and there was the city New Vegas, where all the vices of humanity were at and where she would be accepted, but that was not the case. Ever since being a member of Shepard's little crew, and his occasional conversations with her, she had noticed a change in herself. Not only mentally, but emotionally as well. She had learned to be more respectful to others, as well as more understanding. She was still a hard ass bitch who belittled others, but she did it in a way that provided moral support, almost like a caring drill instructor.

She sighed in frustration and cursed aloud. Shepard's personality and morals had rubbed off on her and caused her to become a little more like him, if only by a small amount.

* * *

><p>Mordin hummed merrily to himself as he set about gathering his supplies. He had so much to do and so much unknown amount of time. Some of the things he was greatly interested in were the mutants that the human Mike had spoken of. How had the radiation affected them physically, as well as mentally and socially? Were their genes also affected? Did they have any form of culture or society? Then there was the matter of the people. How had human civilization adapted to the change in the landscape and atmosphere, as well as psychological and social outcomes of a nuclear war? Were they like the Krogan, or better?<p>

He was just checking his Omni-tool, making sure he had everything he needed, when the door, that lead to the Command Center, opened to show the mutant human ghoul Raul. "Ahh. Raul. Just the one person I was thinking about," began Mordin, "lucky that you came by in fact. Many questions. Many experiments. All about you and your kind, mutated that is, not unmutated and genetically correct. When we have time, must speak more with each other. Much I can learn."

Raul was taken aback by the alien's rapid way of speaking. He had barely heard any of what the alien had said, "Wow. Slow down there loco. Did you have too much Nuka-Cola or something?"

Mordin frowned as he looked over at Raul, "Nuka-Cola? Odd, never heard of this. Obviously something in your world, this world to be more precise. Sounds like a consumable item, yes? Food? Maybe, but unlikely. Liquid it is, yes? Sounds familiar to a soda that humans drink called Coca-Cola. Similarity not a coincidence, both from same company."

Raul just stared at the alien, completely baffled, "Yeah… Sure, why not?" Raul gave a small chuckle, "If this is how you act naturally, I'd hate to see how you'd react under the influence of a Nuka-Cola or a Sunset Sarsaparilla."

Mordin smiled, "Interesting you are. Can't wait to spend time with you asking more about you and your kind, mutants that is. Many questions. Many questions."

Raul simply shook his head, "You really need to meet Arcade Gannon. You two brain heads would get along wonderfully and I'm not going to subject myself as part of some strange experiment you're planning on me."

"Arcade? Another scientist? Human I'm assuming yes? Be good to meet him it would, much to learn. Much to study." Mordin looked back at his Omni-tool, "But getting carried away. Much to do. Must get ready for trip and bring necessary supplies but hope to speak to you soon."

Raul stood rooted to the spot, unable to think of a reply, but when several moments passed, with Mordin not even seeming to notice his presence, Raul turned to leave the laboratory in a state of confusion.

* * *

><p>Legion was going over all that it had learned as it stood completely motionless in the AI core. It had reached a consensus that this world was very hostile to this platform, but not as so as it was in the previous universe. In this world, AI were around, but they were rare while robots were common. Overall, Legion determined that it would be able to pass as a simple robot, and not be identified as an AI.<p>

Another thing that caused a query for it was the knowledge of the, now deceased, Mr. House. From the human Mike's description of him, Legion found that this Mr. House had been a simplified form of a semi-organic machine entity. Legion had continued to ask Mike about the mysterious Mr. House, but its presence had seemed to unnerve the human. Eventually, Legion was going to gain the knowledge that it sought when it could and if it could.

* * *

><p>Thane sat at a table, head resting on his folded hands, as he gazed at the opposite wall, deep in thought, not about their current situation, but about his condition. The climate of this world was very arid and dry, which was actually a good thing for his condition, but it was a false hope that only served to lighten his spirits and then send him into depression. It was already too late for him to receive any kind of cure to his disease, but at least the climate outside would extend his lifetime, which was important for him for one reason. To spend more time with his son.<p>

Given their current situation, Thane would not be able to do that until they returned to their universe. Despite that, Thane wasn't as worried as some of the others were and he would continue to serve Shepard wherever he went, for Thane owed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Also I've updated my profile so that it lists future stories that I plan to write.<strong>

**Also, I should have my next chapter up in two weeks. One week to re-check and update the chapter (on notebook) and the second week to add the results from the poll and put it in my story.**

**Hope you all like the story so far.**


	6. Trip Through the Wasteland

**Sorry for the long delay everyone. Got kind of carried away with other things. However, I'm surprised that there are no new reviews on my last chapter. I was expecting to at least get a few. Oh well. **

**Also I've got a plotline for ideas as to what the next few chapters will contain, I just have to actually write them out. Grunt competing in the Thorn? Joker gambling? Shepard and Mike finding a robotic body for EDI? Tali talking with Yes Man?**

**Concerning ideas for new chapters if any of you want something specific to happen, like Zaeed facing off against some gang or Legion interacting with someone, then PM me and we can work it out as to how, and when, we'll incorporate it into the story. That doesn't mean I'm going to accept every single request, don't want to over extend myself.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The sun was just beginning to rise, casting light across the wastelands of the Mojave, as well as the temperature, which dispelled the cool of night and brought the heat and humidity of day. To the Courier this was the norm, but for many of the others, it was an irritation. He had heard Miranda complain earlier about the heat, but not as much as the woman named Jack complained. In his opinion, it was somewhat their fault for the setback. If Shepard and his crew had not delayed and tried to deal with another issue, they would have been able to do most of the journey to New Vegas during the night. The issue had come from Joker and touched upon a difficult complication, EDI<p>

"We can't just leave EDI behind. What if she's found out by someone?"

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Jeff, I stated this before. Hardly anyone come here in Quarry Junction, not with the deathclaws around, and the chances of someone actually coming here are very low." He understood the man's worry but suspected that Jeff was not just concerned over someone finding the AI.

"Maybe, but we still can't just leave her here alone all by herself, it's wrong and completely rude."

Mike scoffed at this, "It's an AI, a machine. They don't get lonely nor do they have emotions or feelings. Trust me, I've met AI before."

His comment must have done something to anger the man because Jeff voice took on a darker tone, "EDI is not a simple machine. She's more that that. And EDI is not an it, EDI's a she, a female, so show some respect."

_"It is ok Jeff. You do not need to get angry at Mike's comment. He does speak with a common logic and understanding."_

Mike quickly cut in, "If… she is so important then take her with you."

Joker shook his head, "No, we can't. EDI is part of the Normandy and therefore has no need for a mobile body, nor do we have a robotic body for her to integrate herself into. Even if we did, she'd still be linked to the Normandy which also presents the risk of someone finding her. If by chance someone does."

Mike sighed, "Why can't anything ever be simple."

Thankfully Shepard, who had heard some of the conversation, approached them, "I'm sure there is a way to take EDI with us." He looked over at Mike, "What about your robot? That hovering one?"

Mike shook, "No. ED-E can't hold another entity within it. Plus I don't want to put ED-E in any risk and lose the information that it holds, but I'm sure we could find a suitable vessel to hold your AI in." Frowning in self-thought he muttered, "Maybe a Securitron. Do what Benny did to create Yes Man." Smiling, he looked up at them, "I may have a solution, but we will have to go to New Vegas first. A friend of mine should be able to help us."

It took them some convincing, especially Joker; but eventually they had agreed.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, no more problems had arisen since that one and the beginning of their journey had started off with relative ease. No deathclaws had attacked their band while Mike led them out of Quarry Junction and they had not encountered any other threats so far. Currently they were on the old interstate heading north towards New Vegas. Navoc was far behind and Mike knew that, within an hour, New Vegas would be in view.<p>

"This heat is unbearable. How could anyone get use to it?" Remarked Miranda, who had been unhappy since Mike had met her.

"It is not that bad. Not like Tuchanka," scoffed Grunt, "Though it is close to it. Not only in heat, but in environment." He looked around at the landscape, taking in the ruined remains of buildings and other structures, "It is almost like Tuchanka."

Mike looked up at Grunt, "Your world is a nuclear wasteland as well?"

Grunt nodded, "Before the salarians found Tuchanka, and uplifted us, our world had suffered nuclear war. Even today, the Krogan home world has not recovered from the devastation which has been present for more than a thousand years."

"Except for the fact that the humans here are trying to rebuild, instead of just completely focusing on fighting each other," said Jacob, who walked up beside Mike.

"Well there is still a lot of fighting," began Mike, "The Legion and NCR are going after each other. And there was once the Enclave." Mike paused for a moment and thought to himself before continuing, "And I'm not sure about the rest of the world. China, Russia, Britain, France; no word have we heard from them. We don't know if there are even people in those parts of the world or if those countries were even prepared for the nuclear holocaust."

There was a silence that follow, broken by Tali who had joined their small group, "I've been meaning to ask you this Mike. Surely you humans developed robotic technology before the war?"

Mike nodded, a tad confused, "Yeah, the Pre-war people created many robots. Anywhere from simple security bots, like the Protectron, to-" but Garrus interrupted him.

"What about this Mr. House you mention earlier? Wasn't he an robot or something," questioned Garrus who had been listening to them for a while.

"No, no, no. Mr. House was a man, a human, however he was… machine to."

"You mean like a cyborg?" Asked Jacob who seemed interested.

Mike shook his head, "Not really. Before the Great War, Mr. House was the CEO of RobCo Industries and other things. I cannot really remember all that he said, but just before the war, he entered a pod or chamber. His body was connected to the Lucky 38 and so when the war began, he managed to stop several missiles from hitting Vegas directly. For the next hundred years or so, he was in a coma like state, barely surviving. He eventually recovered and quickly took control of Vegas with his securitrons. I saw his mortal body and it wasn't pretty. So he was mortal, but also not completely so… damn, it's difficult to explain."

"What happened to him," asked Grunt, "To House?"

Mike forgot that he had not told them that he himself had killed Mr. House and that he, along with Yes Man, now ruled New Vegas. "He died. Not to long ago actually. No one really saw it coming."

"But how-" started Garrus, but Jack interrupted him, "Fuck. The Hell is that?"

Everyone else looked at where Jack was pointing. "Looks like a walled city," guessed Shepard.

"It is," stated Mike, "What you are looking at is the city of New Vegas."

"It's so… different from the Las Vegas that I remember, yet there are still similarities," said Jacob.

As the group became silent, the Normandy crew began to notice the other structures. Ruined buildings, broken highways and interstates, and other remnants of a nation destroyed by nuclear fire and ash. "God. This is the aftermath of a nuclear war," questioned Miranda in a low voice.

"It's worse in other places, especially major cities. Wait until you see Washington DC or New York," Mike stated, who was not looking around at the landscape, but instead was staring at the ground near his feet. A sense of depression washed over him, like it always did when he focused too much on the world around him. A whole country, a whole world, all of it ravaged by humanity's destructive nature. Great wonders of the past, the beauty of civilized cultures, the Pre-war era all gone within the blink of an eye and the flashes of the bombs. Why did it have to happen?

"Boss." The ghoul's voice got Mike's attention and he turned to face Raul, "What?"

Raul was looking at him with his usual bored expression, "We gonna get going? I don't like the idea of being out here too long. Don't want no fiends coming by and shooting at our friends."

Mike nodded, understanding the ghoul's worry. Even though he had killed the leaders of the fiends, the group still had a presence in the areas surrounding New Vegas and they would probably still be around for several months before eventually disintegrating into smaller gangs who would hardly present any real problems to anyone. Still, even leaderless, they were a dangerous and merciless lot.

"Come on everyone," announced Mike, "Its not much farther." Then he led them towards the city of New Vegas. 'I just hope this group doesn't cause too many complications with the locals,' Mike thought to himself.


	7. A View of Freeside

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I scrapped the original idea for this chapter and had a better one, but then my nephew, he's 5 years old, got a hold of the notebook and decided to do some drawings on it. So, I had to rewrite everything again.**

* * *

><p>"So this is Freeside?" Asked Shepard as the gate doors swung close behind them. He took note of three people, standing on a crumbling sidewalk, who were all armed and looking at them with curiosity. Not too far from them was a ghoul, who was sitting on the ground and leaning up against the wall of a ruined building.<p>

As they walked by the ghoul, it looked up at them and a smile appeared on his face, "Give you a tip for a cap." Confusion crossed Shepard's face at the ghoul's comment. The creature did not seem much like a beggar but more like a normal person just relaxing.

"A cap?" Questioned Zaeed as he walked up next to Shepard, "What do you mean?"

A perplexed expression flashed across the ghoul's face before being replaced by a content smile, "Freeside's a dangerous place my friends. It pays to know what's what around here. For a single cap, I'll give you a helpful piece of advice."

Shepard and Zaeed looked at each other helplessly. Neither had any idea what the ghoul meant by a cap. Luckily, Mike came to their aid. Pulling out a handful of bottle caps he handed them to the ghoul, who smiled gleefully up at Mike. "How about this," said the ghoul, pocketing the bottle caps, "Follow this man and you'll be fine."

Before Shepard or Zaeed could reply, or do anything else, Mike waved to them, telling them to follow. Zaeed shrugged to Shepard and began to follow Mike. As he headed off, Shepard felt a feeling of nervousness beginning to build up within him. He never considered himself the jealous type or one who felt angered by someone with more authority or power than himself, but Mike's actions were causing him to have power over Shepard and his crew. He was not sure if Mike was doing this on purpose or not however, he was pretty sure that the latter was more likely. Still, Shepard would have to be careful lest he lose command of his crew.

Sighing, and trying to brush aside his worries, Shepard hustled over to catch up with Mike and the gang.

* * *

><p>Tali took in her surroundings with a feeling of disgust. The poverty, the ruined wreckage, and the filth caused her to shudder in revulsion. She had seen such things in places like Omega, but not to this extent. Even Tuchanka was, in some ways, better off than this place. As they made their way down the crumbling street, she saw a group of three children round the corner of a brick building and run towards her. At first, she thought that they were coming to rob or assault her, since one of the children had a baseball bat, but then she saw the rat. A large rodent, about the size of her drone, was scuttling towards her. Tali was so shocked that she instinctively drew the combat shotgun, that Mike had given her, and fired at the creature.<p>

The rat was instantly killed by the shot and lay motionless on the ground. As she watched, the three children ran up to the corpse and crouched down next to it. One of the children, a boy with sandy brown hair, glanced up at her and smiled, "Thanks strange lady," then, to Tali's horror, the children began to eat the dead rat.

"The hell?" Exclaimed Jacob, who was watching the children with disgust.

"That's sick," said Joker, "Are the people here so hungry that they even eat the scavengers?"

Mike walked over next to them, a sorrowful look on his face as he watched the children, "Yes. Food is scarce, at least pure and unsoiled food is. The radiation from the bombs polluted most of the land on Earth. Sometimes it's so bad that many resort to cannibalism just to survive."

Tali shook her head in disbelief as she put the shotgun away. She was not sure if she could take much more of this.

* * *

><p>The sight of children eating the corpse disgusted Garrus as well and his surroundings did not improve his mood in the slightest. One of his personal goals had been to go to Earth, the home world of humanity. He had wonted to see the place where his best friend, Shepard, was born and had grown up. How ironic it was that he had achieved his goal, but only on the wrong Earth. As the group moved on, he was forced to follow them, glad to leave the area.<p>

"Are there any places where it's not like this," asked Garrus.

Mike nodded, "The Strip has no beggars. Only the wealthy can go there. Before he died, Mr. House closed off the Strip to any who did not have enough money. Thus, Freeside became a slum. Now, with Mr. House gone, I hope to change that."

"How do you intend to do that?" Garrus asked with interest.

"By allowing anyone and everyone into the Strip, as well as turning Freeside into a cleaner and more hospitable place."

At this, Miranda stepped in front of Mike, her arms crossed and a hint of determinations in her eyes, "How can you change that? You would have to have some power and influence in this place. Also, you don't seem to sad over Mr. House's death."

Garrus noticed Mike tense at Miranda's questioning and watched as he replied, "I have friends who agree with me. And yes. I'm not sad at Mr. House's death. He was a cruel man, pretending to be good, who wished to rule as a tyrant."

Miranda was about to question further but Garrus decided to intervene, "Miranda, we do not need to question Mike here about his motives. The fact that he's trying to help the people shows he's a good man." He looked over at Mike and nodded, "I wish you luck on that task."

Mike smiled at him and continued on as Garrus thought about Miranda's suspicion towards Mike. He knew that Miranda was a woman with an ego who did not like being questioned nor challenged, but that still did not explain her hostility to Mike, unless he had missed something.

* * *

><p>Miranda was unhappy at Garrus's rebuke towards her. She knew that Mike was hiding something. Something very important of which he felt he did not need to share with them. And so, like any other time when she knew someone was keeping something from her, she was determined to find out.<p>

As the group went beyond a door, which must have been apart of a siding of a blue vehicle, Miranda continued to keep a close watch on Mike. She was beginning to have suspicions as to whom and what Mike really was; she just needed a little more evidence.

* * *

><p>Jacob had not gotten involved in the verbal battle between Miranda, Mike, and Garrus. He did not want to oppose Miranda, who was a close comrade and friend, nor did he want to alienate Mike, who had been if nothing but helpful to them.<p>

Personally, he did not understand why Miranda had been suspicious. Jacob himself was curious about Mike, but had more important things to worry about. If Mike was hiding something, then he probably had a good reason, just so long as it did not turn out that he was a mass murderer or a domineering tyrant. All that Jacob cared about was getting back to their universe and preparing for the Reaper invasion, as well as do something about Cerberus.

His travels and adventure with Shepard had caused him to see Cerberus in a new light. The organization was no longer devoted to just preserving humanity. The Illusive Man was slowly moving towards a goal for human dominance, which was too much for Jacob. He wanted equality between humanity and the other alien species, not humanity ruling over everyone else.

* * *

><p>Mike was unnerved by Miranda's questions and it seems that he had underestimated the woman. She was a suspicious woman and he knew that if he were not careful, she would learn the truth about him. Of course, he eventually intended to tell them the truth, but he wanted to wait awhile so he could learn more about them. The reason he did not want to tell them that he was the leader of New Vegas and had killed Mr. House was because he was unsure about how they would react. Would they try to kill him and claim leadership of the city, a city that possibly had all they needed to rebuild their ship? Would they try to oppose him and question his motives, thus creating tension and unease within the city? Or would they accept him?<p>

No, later on, once they had all settled down and he had time enough to know more about them, he would tell them the truth. Until then, he would have to find a way to avoid giving clues, especially to suspicious Miranda. He was so deep in thought that he had failed to realize that a stranger, wearing familiar black and white clothing, had approached him. Looking around, Mike saw that they were in inner Freeside, with the King's hideout to his left and the Atomic Wrangler to his right. The stranger, a King's member, handed Mike a small handful of caps, "The King says to continue the good work around here and wishes to give you a token of appreciation."

Mike collected himself, "Ohh… Thanks, but I have enough caps as it is. Why don't you hand them out to those in need? However, tell the King that I accept his appreciation and that I do what I do because it's beneficial to all."

The man nodded, taking the caps back but he was not finished, "The King also wishes to talk with you about the terms of independence or something. I didn't quite catch all of it."

"I know what you mean. Tell him I will meet him two days from now when he's accepting meetings," replied Mike.

The man gave a final nod before running off towards the King's headquarters. When Mike turned to face the others, he noticed their looks of confusion. As expected, Shepard spoke for them, "What was that all about?"

"The King is for independence in Freeside. I'm what you consider an ally to the Kings."

"Why does the king call himself that? The King? Isn't a king a ruler of a monarchy?" Asked Tali.

Mike chuckled at the question and shook his head, "No. He's not a king as in a governmental sense. It's a title that came from their idol." He motioned toward the building with his left hand, "That place had records and tapes devoted to a man called The King. He was a famous rock star called Elvis who was called the king of rock. So when the people, now called the Kings, found this place, they were influenced by it." As he finished, Mike resumed his walk towards the gates that led to the Strip.

The rest of the trip continued in silence, at least until they reached the gate where a securitron stood guard in front of the path that lead to the gate. As Mike approached, the securitron rolled to the side and let them pass, him and everyone accompanying him.

Once, before the death of Mr. House, the securitron would have stopped Mike and demanded reasoning for bringing such a large band into the Strip. It was one thing to bring a follower or two, but a whole pack of people numbering more than a dozen was something entirely different. Now that Mr. House was no longer around, the securitrons did not even object to any of his action. After all, he was their ruler now.

Shepard was the one who had broken the silence. He walked up beside Mike and asked, "This is the only entrance to the Strip that prevents… undesirables from entering?"

There was an accusatory tone in his voice that Mike did not like. Frowning at Shepard, Mike nodded, "Yes, but as I'm pretty sure as I've stated, I'm trying to stop such things and allow all to enter… but it's not so easy. There have been complications. But that is nothing to be worried about. We must be going."

As the gates opened, Mike could not help but let pride get to him as he gave a large smile and announced, "My friends! I present to you the part of the city that survived the holocaust. A place unlike any other, both before and after the Great War!" As the light from the casinos spread across them through the open gates, Mike finished of with a final statement, "Welcome to New Vegas!"


	8. Introductions and Suspicions

Mike smiled as he noticed the reactions from the Normandy crew. Joker, Tali, Mordin, Garrus, Shepard, and Jacob were in awe at the view of New Vegas. Jack, Samara, Thane, and Grunt did not seem very interested. Despite the mixed reactions however, he had surely made an impression.

"I think you might have gone a little overboard with that Amigo," Raul stated dryly, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh come now. I couldn't let such an opportunity pass by without acting on it," replied Mike.

"You're going to get us in trouble again. You're always trouble."

"Yet you still travel with me. As do the others." Mike added defensively, smiling at the ghoul.

Raul shook his head and shrugged, "Mostly because we have nothing better to do. It's either travel with you and hopefully live or continue by ourselves and live pointless and boring lives."

Mike turned to Raul with a suffering look, "Raul, one of these days you're going to get over this determined pessimism of yours, and all of New Vegas will collapse from the shock."

Pessimism?" Raul demanded as Mike began to walk off. "Pessimism? Me? We ghouls are the most enduring and easygoing people in the world. We look on each day with – Mike, don't you dare walk away while I'm defending myself!"

Mike ignored his old friend as he talked with Shepard, "It is quite a sight I know, and I'm sure you and your friends have a lot of questions but right now we need to get to the Lucky Thirty Eight. Once we're inside and all settled, then I'll be happy to answer any questions."

Shepard tore his gaze away from the sights and nodded in agreement at Mike's suggestion then turned to his crew, "Let's go everyone. Mike is going to show us where we're going to be staying."

Mike waited until he was sure everyone had gotten Shepard's message then, after a confirmatory nod from Shepard, he lead them towards the imposing tower that was the Lucky Thirty Eight.

* * *

><p>Things rarely surprised Shepard. His entire life, from growing up on the streets of Earth to fighting the reapers, he had seen many strange and unique stuff. He had met the rachni and their queen, had spoken to and fought reapers, he had even been to the Citadel, and many other memorable events. So, when he had seen New Vegas, he was interested but not overtly taken aback by shock or excitement.<p>

The inside of the Lucky Thirty Eight was likewise, interesting but not wondrous. Mike had explained, once they had entered inside the large tower, that this building was not only his home but also the home of his companions. Like the rest of his crew, ever since seeing Raul and learning what and who he was, Shepard had been slightly eager to find out who the rest of Mike's companions were. Or what they were. He needn't be let down. Mike's group was about what he had expected.

When they had reached the suite, Mike had begun introductions and, almost within moments afterward, Mike's people and Shepard's own were already talking with each other. Now, looking around the suite, Shepard could see that friendships were beginning to occur between the two parties. As he walked around the place, he noticed a few such examples; Garrus and Thane seemed to have a lot in common with a man named Boone, Mordin was chatting animatedly with a man named Arcade Gannon, and more interesting was one between Grunt and a super mutant called Lily. Even as he made his way past Mike, he saw that he to was conversing with Zaeed.

* * *

><p>"Jimmy? Little Jimmy? Is that really you?"<p>

Grunt was confused by the large monstrous humanoid before him. The creature, Lily, had literally walked over to him and begun calling him this Jimmy. "I am Grunt, proud Krogan of clan Urdnot."

"Oh, Jimmy, always acting so silly. Grandma misses you."

"I am not Jimmy and I am not of you bloodline." Grunt was quickly growing irritated by this mutant arrogance.

Lily seemed not to have heard him for she continued to talk, "Oh… Jimmy is getting angry, just like Leo. Little children shouldn't be angry with their elders, but you're not really angry are you? You just took some of grandma's pill. I don't like them either dearie."

Grunt felt the anger rising within him and his first instinct was to tackle this Lily, however, luckily for the both of them, Shepard walked over to them. As he passed by Grunt, Shepard put on hand on his shoulder and muttered, "Watch yourself Grunt. I don't think Mike would take kindly to you rampaging around and attacking his friends." Then, before Grunt could respond, Shepard walked off, leaving him alone with Lily again. Taking a breath, he did his best to stay calm as Lily continued her annoying prattle.

* * *

><p>"So how did it feel getting revenge on Benny?" Asked Zaeed, who was standing next to the Sunset Sarsaparilla vending machine, looking at Mike with a hint of respect and liking.<p>

Mike smiled as he took a sip from his water bottle, "Having the little weasel before me, tied up and helpless, while I pulled the trigger was one of the best moments of my life. Ironic that I was in a very similar situation, only a few days before hand, where he had the pistol. The very gun he used to shot me in the head, I used to shot him in the head." Mike sighed with content as his smile became more mischievous, "Revenge is definitely one of the best thing that one can experience."

Zaeed nodded in agreement, as he motioned towards the scarred side of his face, "I'll agree with you on that. When Vido betrayed me, he did to me what Benny did to you. From that day, I swore to have my revenge against that backstabbing bastard. So when we finally caught up with him," he gave Mike an evil grin, "I burned him alive." They both laughed long and hard.

"Well Zaeed, I have to go check on the others, but I'm glad to have met you." With that, Mike left Zaeed by the vending machine and went off to talk to his companions.

* * *

><p>Despite all that had happened within the last few hours, Tali had managed to stay calm. Her travels with Shepard and the adventures they had helped to strengthen her composure and resolve, as well as the fact that she was sitting alone in the corner of a large dining room. Right now, she needed peace and quiet, which was a little odd considering she grew up on the Migrant Fleet where one became accustomed to noise.<p>

A hand fell on her shoulder and, looking up, she saw Shepard looking down at her, a look of concern visible on his face. "Oh… Hey Shepard. I didn't see you coming."

"You alright? You've been unusually quiet since we've arrived here."

Tali sighed and shook her head, "No, not really. I just… but never mind. I'll be fine. I just need time to process things."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Questioned Shepard as he knelt next to her.

Touched by his concern Tali smiled, "No, like I said, I'll be fine. After all, I have you and I know that no matter what happens, you'll be there for me as I'll be there for you."

She watched as a grin appeared on Shepard's face and he replied, "Don't worry Tali. I'll find a way back to our universe."

She chuckled and put a hand over her faceplate, "I'd hope so. The great commander Shepard. Savior of the Citadel, hero of Elysium, and defeater of the collectors who cheated death, and who's possibly the only hope for the galaxy stopped because he got stuck in a parallel universe. We'd never hear the end of it." She laughed for a few moments before it died down. Then, in a more serous tone, she continued, "I believe in you Shepard. We all do and we will always be there to support you."

Shepard put his hand against the side of her head and smiled as he looked her in the eyes, "Thanks Tali. That means a lot." They remained there for a few seconds, staring at each other in silence before Shepard spoke again, "Well I have to go check with everyone else and make sure they're all settling in, but if you need me, don't hesitate to ask."

Tali nodded to Shepard and watched as he walked off before she leaned back in the chair. Sighing in relief, as she moved into the more comfortable position, she closed her eyes and began to doze off. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"I don't trust him," stated Miranda as she stood looking out a window at the distant landscape.<p>

"Of course not," replied Jacob as he took a seat on a couch, "you've never been one to trust anyone. You didn't even trust Shepard at first when we worked with him."

The two were in what once had probably been a lounge area. The whole floor was one room that wrapped around the tower in a circular shape. There were dozens of chairs and couches on the floor, as well as a long bar.

Miranda shot Jacob a look of irritation as she continued, "Yes but he's hiding something from us. Something he doesn't want us to know."

Jacob sighed, "Everyone keeps secrets Miranda. Sometimes they do so because they have to. Whatever Mike's keeping from us, he probably has a good reason for doing so." Reaching towards the table, Jacob picked up a book, labeled Guns and Bullets, and opened it up to the first page, "Besides, why do you worry. Mike has been nothing but helpful to us since we met him."

"But doesn't it seem too good to be possible?" Miranda asked with a curious look.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"That someone like him would be willing to help us. Think about it. He has a place in the best part of the city and he was kind enough to help a group of strangers who are from another universe. It just seems to good to be possible. Not only that but the people here seem so civilized, especially him."

"I don't know what you mean by that but I think the use of the word civilized is something to be thought about," stated Jacob as he set the book down and leaned back against the couch, "These people are living in a world that was nearly destroyed by a bygone generation. The aftermath of a nuclear apocalypse is almost similar to the aftermath of other world-shaking events like world wars and pandemic. The population is reduced, people are scared, society has to recover, and governments have to maintain order. The only difference is that a nuclear apocalypse magnifies the consequences greatly. Whole nations are destroyed, government is gone, industry stops, and there is not forms of long distance communications. I think the people here are just trying to make the best of a bad situation. If anything the word civilized can be applied to anything. These people, the ones in this city, are just one possible example."

Miranda eyed Jacob curiously, a small grin forming on her face, "you are unique Jacob. You seem to know a lot. One would think you seem to have experience in dealing with situations like this."

Jacob laughed at her comment, "With what we've faced and what we are going to face. One has to have an understanding of events that happen after a catastrophe."

Miranda nodded as she looked back out through the window. She remained silent for a while before turning to face Jacob again, "Still, I'm going to keep an eye on our new friend. He may be simply a person who's offering aid and means us no harm, but I still what to know more about him and what he's hiding."

Jacob sighed as he returned to reading the book he had set down earlier, "I expected as much. Just make sure not to anger him too much. The last thing we need is an enemy in a place like this."


	9. Preparations

**I'd like to thank Blinded in a bolthole who is helping me with my story in explaining the DLCs of Fallout New Vegas, both the Lonesome Road and Old World Blues. Blinded in a bolthole is making it possible to add these into this story which in turn enhances and deepens the plot. So, once again, thank you Blinded in a bolthole.**

** I've had someone ask me about why I didn't put a description of what Shepard or Mike (Courier) look like. It's because I want the readers to have the luxury of visualizing the Courier and Shepard in the way they want.**

While Shepard had intended to go check up on the rest of his crew, to make sure they were settling in properly and maybe talk to them, he first needed to speak to Mike about a problem that still needed to be solved; two problems actually. One was what to do about EDI. Being a non-organic, things like food and shelter were not a concern, but safety was. EDI was alone in the Normandy and with most of its systems inoperable, she was basically defenseless. The second problem was what to do about the Normandy. It was a large ship, and despite its current location, it probably would not stay unnoticed for long. Someone might find it and, even if they could not get inside the ship, the consequences that would result from its discovery, Shepard did not find comforting. However, he was having difficulty with something that prevented him from acting on his other tasks. He could not find Mike.

The last time he had seen him, Mike was conversing with Zaeed while he himself went to talk with Tali. Now, it seemed as if he had completely vanished. Shepard had asked Zaeed earlier but the mercenary had just shrugged saying he did not know either. That was why he was waking over to Raul, to question the ghoul on his friends' whereabouts. The ghoul looked like the type of person who was not overly cautious around stranger and someone who offered information as long as it did not cause harm to others.

"Raul do you know where Mike went? I need to speak with him."

"Yeah he went up to the top floor. Maybe to talk to Yes-Man." Raul had obviously seen the questioning look on Shepard's face, "Mike went to go talk to his robot friend on the top floor, probably about you all. He should be back soon."

"Who's this Yes-Man?"

Raul shrugged, "I don't know much besides that Yes-Man use to work for Benny. Once Mike found him, Yes-Man that is, the robot has pledged to help Mike with his goals."

"This Yes-Man use to work for Benny and now works for Mike. Why betray its original master?" Shepard asked.

"I barely understand it myself but it has to do with its programming. Yes-Man cannot help but be helpful. It doesn't really have a sense of loyalty."

"So what's preventing it from betraying Mike, like it did to Benny?"

Shepard saw the expression of worry on the ghoul's face, "That I don't know. I've always been afraid that Yes-Man would betray Mike. But it hasn't happened so far." There was a pause before Raul finished, "However I'm sure Mike has installed or uploaded something into Yes-Man to prevent such a thing from happening."

Shepard stood there for a moment in silence before replying, "Thanks Raul. I'll wait for Mike." Then Shepard turned around and headed out into the hallway, thinking to himself along the way. He did not really learn much from his quick chat with the ghoul. He could have asked for more, specifically about what goal this Yes-Man was aiding Mike in, but Shepard knew that if he had asked, the ghoul would not have given an answer. Shepard did not want to put the man in an uncomfortable situation by making him betray his friend's trust, accidentally or not. Manipulation was something that Shepard hated. It was a think that politicians used, not soldiers like himself who preferred accurate information.

As Shepard entered the hallway, he saw Miranda standing there, leaning against the door frame of the open doorway he had passed through, "Miranda? What are you doing?"

Miranda smiled a knowing smile that Shepard had seen before, "I was liking for you. Just making sure you were ok and if you needed help with any upcoming missions."

Shepard had a feeling that Miranda was lying to him, as least in part, "I'm fine and thank you. If I have need of your aid, I'll call upon you." With that, Shepard left Miranda and went to find a place to relax while he waited for Mike.

_"Well if they turn out to be a problem, you can deal with them the same way you did with the NCR and Caesar's Legion."_ Yes-Man spoke in a jovial tone; one that he always seemed to use when speaking to Mike, _"They should hardly be much of a challenge against you, especially with your army of securitrons behind you and those upgrades from Big Mountain will certainly help. Those brains sure know a thing or two about robots, being ones themselves and all. Human and robot together, just like old Mr. House. Not anymore of course since Mr. House is dead now and the brains aren't."_

Mike listened to his friend. He considered Yes-Man as a friend; the robot had helped Mike in gaining control over New Vegas, but not as a true friend such as Raul or Veronica. Trusted associate would be the more proper term, "I do not see them as a threat really, and I don't want to kill them. I don't enjoy killing unnecessarily Yes-Man. That's why I let the Brotherhood of Steel survive as well as the Great Khans. If anything, I see them as an asset."

_"I'm sure they would help you. Who wouldn't want to help you Mike, besides the NCR and the Legion?"_

They way Yes-Man said that, one would think that the robot was being sarcastic, if they did not know Yes-Man was a robot,  
>I didn't mean it like that really. No, not them, but their ship. It has space flight capabilities." He gave his robotic ally a knowing smile, "Humanity had space flight technology, basic though it was: most of which was lost after the Great War." Mike remembered something form his past discussions with Mr. House, "You still have Mr. House's outlines and plans for humanity where he said he'd make New Vegas an industrial powerhouse and have colony ships in space in a hundred years or so?"<p>

_"Yes I do. It's pretty complicated. Mr. House obviously put a lot of thought into this. Good thing he didn't put an equal amount of dedication into security, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to kill him."_

Mike began pacing back and forth, "If I could obtain the plans and have some engineers study the workings of their ship, I might be able to incorporate their technology into ours." He could see it now. Mike would learn the secrets to their technology and use it to improve weapons, food production, security, standards of living, and various other aspects. Soon afterwards, humanity would regain much of what it had lost to the Great War and more. It would be almost as if the bombs had never been dropped, and not only that but humanity would be in space, colonizing other worlds. All he needed to do as take the first step and that involved learning what he could about the Normandy.

_"Your old buddy here can help you if you need. I am always willing to help. We could send some securitrons off to investigate their Normandy."_

"Actually, I'm getting ready to go to their ship. They have an AI aboard that they need to deal with and the only way for it to happen would be to allow their AI to take over a securitron.

_"That's a splendid idea! I could send one to you right now, or later, whenever you need it."_

Mike nodded, "Have it prepared for me within a few minutes," Mike turned and began to walk up the steps, intending to leave through the elevator, but he remembered something important. Looking back, Mike called, "Make sure the securitron's memory and data banks are erased, only keep basic programs intact. I don't want their Ai to learn our secrets, but I also don't want to drag a few hundred pound machine with me all the way to Quarry Junction."

_"Don't you worry friend, I've already thought of that."_

Giving a nod in confirmation, Mike continued towards the elevator and mentally began preparing for the upcoming trip.

Upon hearing the elevator doors opening, Shepard got up and walked over to speak with Mike. Once Mike stepped out of the elevator, Shepard stepped up next to him, "Mike, I need to speak to you about-"

"I know I know. Getting you AI off your ship. I've got everything prepared. Take whomever you wish to take with you then, once you're ready, come find me again." Then Mike headed off to one of the rooms in the suite, seeming to completely forget that Shepard was present.

Ignoring the possible rude manner in which Mike had addressed him, Shepard began to think about whom he should bring along on the trip. He immediately crossed out Miranda. Shepard did not want her angering Mike with questions and interrogations. Joker was also out for the pilot would slow them down. Than, Legion, and Jacob would have to stay here. Jacob to keep an eye on Miranda and the other two to do whatever they wished which pretty much involved being left alone to think. The same with Samara; she probably needed time to herself to meditate. Grunt and Zaeed were possible choices but Shepard decided to leave them here, mainly to keep an eye on the rest of his team. Shepard would have liked to bring Mordin, but the salarian was still busy speaking with Arcade Gannon. The two had been talking almost non-stop and it was difficult for anyone to keep track of what was being discussed between the two scientists. That left only Garrus and Tali, though he had already intended to pick them.

Besides being with him the longest, and being his closest friends, they had the skills that were needed. Garrus was a capable fighter and handy with a sniper. Tali was an expert on tech and would be valuable once they reached the Normandy. He also wanted to bring her along for another reason. The quarian seemed close to having an emotional break down and he hoped that his presence, along with that of Garrus, who help calm her. Another, more selfish reason was because he did not want to be away from her. She was everything to him and wanted to make sure she was safe.

Not surprisingly, he found Garrus and Tali in the same room. Garrus had probably gone to check up on Tali to make sure she was ok. That was not unexpected considering they were good friends. "There you two are. I need you both along with me on the trip to the Normandy to recover EDI." He turned his gaze towards Tali, "That is if you're up to it."

Garrus nodded and picked up a marksman carbine that was lying on the table. Tali hesitated for a moment before getting up to her feet, "Sure Shepard."

Shepard smiled and handed her a combat shotgun, the one Mike had given her at the Normandy which she had left behind in the entry way of the suite, "Mike's going to lead us back to the place where the Normandy crashed."

"Speaking of whom," interrupted Garrus as he looked somewhere behind Shepard. Turning around, he saw Mike standing a few feet behind him, accompanied by Boone.

"Quarry Junction. That's the place where your ship crashed. Getting to the place shouldn't be difficult. Worst we should expect would be raiders and radscorpions. Once we get into Quarry Junction however, that's when it will become difficult." Shepard noticed Mike looking over Shepard's squad. Only a few seconds later did Mike continue, "You guys don't have much experience in fighting deathclaws and I'm not sure of your skills and fighting styles but here's some advice for you. Deathclaws are fast as hell and just as tough. You do not want one anywhere near you because their claws can cut through flesh as if it were wet paper. In other words, be alert and keep them at a good damned distance away form you."

"What are they exactly?" Shepard asked, "I've never seen anything like them on our Earth."

Mike smiled, "No, they wouldn't be on your Earth. Not unless… well after the Great War, the radiation from the bombs effected many things. Before being what they are now, I think that deathclaws were once chameleons. Not anymore now."

"Will we be encountering any complications besides deathclaws or raiders?" Garrus asked.

Shepard saw Mike shrug, "Not really sure. The Mojave Wasteland is a dangerous place with only a few settlements here or there. However, deathclaws ate the only thing we should really be worried about." Mike took a breath, probably his way of relaxing or calming down, "Any more questions?"

This time Tali asked the question, "Where is your robot? What you called a securitron?"

"Outside waiting."

"We probably should get going Shepard," stated Garrus, "The sooner we're done with this mess, the better."

Mike waved at them to follow as he began to head out of the room. When they entered the front room with the elevator, Shepard saw Mike head, not towards the elevator, but over to the ghoul. When he approached Raul, Mike whispered something to him. Shepard tried to listen, without looking like he was, but only heard a few words, "…charge… keep a… crew… them try… Yes-Man…" Mike then walked away towards the elevator. As Shepard and his companions followed, he heard Garrus mutter, "Here we go again. Walking into danger without really knowing what to expect… bring it on."

Raul pondered Mike's words as he watched him walk away, "You're in charge until I return. Keep a close eye on Shepard's crew. I don't expect any trouble but if any of them try to do something unacceptable, contact Yes-Man. He'll take care of things." He understood why Mike wanted to keep track of Shepard's gang. These were complete strangers who presented a lot of problems with uncertain outcomes. Shepard's group did not seem the type to cause trouble, except for Miranda.

An uncomfortable feeling came upon him when he thought of the woman, one he did not like. Something in his gut told him to be careful around this woman. She was nosey, suspicious, and just plain rude; traits that he hated, and to further convince him that she was an immoral woman was the way she was dressed. Could she just put some damned clothes on? What is she trying to prove or announce by dressing as such? Raul simply shook his head and sighed as he turned and walked back into Mike's room, intending to lie down and catch a few hours of sleep

It was an odd coincidence that he was thinking about that woman because when he opened the door, she was standing on the other side, arms crossed and an amused expression on her face.

"Hello Raul. We haven't had a chance to chat with each other since we met. I'd like to get to know you better to help me understand the people of this world." While her face was one of kindness, Raul saw disgust in her eyes. She probably saw him as below her, as an inferior that she greatly wished she did not have to talk to or even acknowledge their existence.

Raul inwardly sighed, he had expected to be confronted by this woman and dreaded it happening. Now he wished it would have had happened later rather than now, "What do you want to know?" The question was pointless. They both knew what she wanted, or at least he had a feeling that he knew what she wanted. This woman most likely wanted information about Mike, New Vegas, their goals, and so on. Raul was determined not to give anything important away, lest she find a way to use that information against them. However, he could not ignore her completely nor tell direct lies. Shepard and Mike's groups needed to get along and trust each other. Lying would only complicate things in the end and damage any possible friendships. So the best thing to do would be for him to give hints: not reveal the full information but give a small part.

Miranda's smile grew smug, making him feel very uncomfortable.


	10. The Way There

**Hey everyone, once again I'm sorry for the long delay in uploading this chapter. I had a hard time with the characters conversing with each other and trying to capture their personalities. This chapter has been the most difficult for me to write so far. And since I didn't want to keep you all waiting, I decided to split this chapter into two parts.**

**I also regret to tell you that I won't be able to update my stories for a while, or at least not as quickly. Work has become a killer. We are backed up on orders, especially some large ones from Arizona and Ohio, and we are now working 10 hrs a day just to keep up.**

**Finally, I have some good news, I've been playing Fallout New Vegas again and finally added all the downloadable content especially Old World Blues and the Lonesome Road.**

**Also, an Anonymous reviewer pointed out a mistake concerning Tali and Mike's talk about AI. I've fixed it by removing the paragraph in ch. 6 since ch. 10's chat between Mike and Tali's on AI is more involved and detailed.**

* * *

><p>One would think that someone from another universe, one where humanity has advanced technology and space flight capabilities would still be in shock to find themselves in this universe where humanity was less advanced and has no space flight, especially considering they are at least a hundred years further in the future. However, Shepard did not seem at all like that to Mike. Shepard seemed to take it all in as if it were natural, like he regularly traveled to parallel universes. Mike could not say the same for his companions however. From what he had learned, Shepard's Earth was a cultural oddity to the alien species: a wonder that many wished to see, despite humanities mixed reputation. Added to the fact that humanity did not completely allow the alien species unlimited access to Earth, which was completely understandable, Mike guessed that this was Tali's and Garrus's first time visiting humanities home world, albeit the wrong one. So were Shepard was quiet, Tali and Garrus were a different story.<p>

"So the Earth in our universe and the one here have the exact same timelines up until the twenty seventies?" questioned Tali who was walking beside Shepard and looking over at Mike.

Mike shrugged, "If what Shepard told me was correct then yes."

Garrus spoke this time, walking up next to him, "Then the Great War happened. A conflict between… who was it?"

"The United States of America and China. At least near the beginning. History has been a little less detailed. Not many people were writing the events down with such a conflict going on." Mike took a breath and continued, "It started when China invaded Alaska and captured the city of Anchorage. They held it for a while until the United States liberated it form the communists. The United States then launched a retaliatory attack against China. The war was becoming costly and Canada, which had been annexed to the US, had rebel groups who weren't really aiding by giving resources. The US took extreme measures and took the resources by force. At some point, someone launched a missile; I think it was the rebels. Well when the Chinese saw this, they launched their own missiles. The US responded by nuking China. Middle Eastern countries attack various others. Many European countries aided the US, but in the end… well it got out of hand. Within two hours the war was over and the world was forever changed."

Mike had explained this before to them back during their first meeting, but had not gone into much detail as he had just done.

"I have been meaning to ask you this before Mike," spoke up Tali, "The robots you have here, like the one that accompanied you on our first visit. Are there more like it and the securitrons?" She waved back at the securitron that had been with them since they had left of their trip.

Mike gave a small smile, "Well of course. There are many robots. Most are like the ones you've met. AI are around but not very common, almost rare actually but…" he noticed the way Tali stared at him. He could not be sure considering she wore that suit and face plate but from the way her eyes widened, he guessed she was shocked, "What? Did I say something? Your not afraid of robots are you? If I remember correctly, you guys had robots with you."

"Why did you not tell me earlier? You have AI here? I need to be aware of such threats!" Tali's voice had a tone of nervousness and anger, which confused Mike.

"Why are you afraid of AI?" questioned Mike.

"I'm a quarian," she explained as if that were an obvious reason.

Mike was even more confused. Everyone in Shepard's group seemed completely fine with the fact that there were robots here, but not so with AI. AI are like any other robot, just smarter and more interesting. "Oh sure, that explains everything," replied Mike sarcastically, "Sorry for completely missing the fact that you are a quarian which should have obviously answered all my questions." Mike knew he must have taken it a little too far for Shepard stepped in front of him, anger etched across is face.

"Watch you tone there Mike! There is no reason for you to go off at her like that!"

Mike flinched in surprise from the reaction his remark had caused in Shepard. Quickly he understood that he had overstepped his boundaries and offended Shepard, however his protective over Tali was more than just a commander's concern for his crew, it was something much more. Either they were close friends, which was very possible, or lovers, which also could be possible. While the idea of a human and alien being intimately involved seemed incomprehensible to him. He guessed that from their world, such a thing was not seen as such. Just another thing about parallel universes that Mike still could not get his mind wrapped around.

"I'm sorry," replied Mike, "I didn't mean any offense. Growing up on a world like this, people tend to be more… how would one say… I'm not sure of the word but people tend to be a little ruder in their conversations. We don't follow the formal and polite forms of conduct. To live in a harsh environment, one has to adept and become like the environment." Mike gave a simple shrug as he turned away, "I know it's not much of an excuse but… well." He gestured helplessly with his hands.

The silence that followed lasted only a few moments before Boone, who had been quiet since the beginning of their trip, broke it, "We should probably get moving. The sooner that we are all done with this task, the better I'm sure we will all feel."

Everyone silently agreed with him and continued down the crumbling road.

* * *

><p>"So how did you come to be acquainted with Mike?" Miranda asked. The woman was leaning against a wall, arms crossed over her chest, as she regarded Raul with an emotionless expression.<p>

"Oh, you know, the usual. Finding myself in a dire situation with no hope of getting out then saved by helpful stranger who opens a door." Raul knew that he could have said his answer a little more clearly, but why do that and ruin the fun in messing with this woman.

"So Mike saved you from imprisonment? Why would he do that?"

Raul shrugged, "I guessing he was just being helpful to an old man. Respecting his elders, all like a good young man." Actually, Raul himself did not know why Mike had freed him for he had never asked. He doubted that Mike had traveled all the way to Black Mountain just to save his wrinkly old ass. Most likely, Mike had originally traveled there for another reason and only later learned about him.

"And after he freed you, he made you come along with him?" Miranda's expression had not changed, still remaining empty of emotions.

"Now you are making Mike sound like a slave driver or task master. No Senora. I volunteered to follow him. Actually I literally insisted that he take me along."

"And why would you do that if I might ask?"

Raul allowed a slight grin to appear on his face, "With my new freedom came a new form of imprisonment. While I could go where I wanted now, I also couldn't. I may not look it but I'm old. Over two hundred years old and despite that fact that the world is a nuclear wasteland, things still change." Raul felt sorrow overcome as he spoke the next words, "I would have had a hard time finding a place to gain acceptance, serenity, and happiness. Mike may have not been the one to grant me those things, but he has made my life feel like it has a meaning."

"Another question-" Began Miranda, seemingly untouched by the revelation of his deepest feelings.

"I knew there would be." Interrupted Raul with a sigh.

"How did Mike come in control this building?" One would have to have a lot of influence and power to obtain such."

"Oh sure Mike has power and influence. A lot of both actually. Being friends with various groups and group leaders, in and around New Vegas, tends to give one such merits senora. Senora… Senorita, are you married? I'm not sure what to call you." That last question was really unnecessary really except to act as a distraction so he could change the subject while he prepared a better response to t he next question Miranda was sure to ask.

"What's it to you?" Questioned Miranda, a barely noticeable scowl forming on her face.

"Just wondering. I like to address people with a proper title. It's not as if I am asking if you are available. Trust me, we have completely different and conflicting personalities."

"So what groups back Mike?" Asked Miranda, seemingly unfazed by his response.

"Now that's a big one there. Who supports Mike, and I am betting you want to know about the groups in detail as well right?" Raul had stumbled upon an idea; A way to delay answering more of this woman's questions and buy himself time to find a way out of this interrogation. If she wanted to know about the groups, he would have to explain their histories and ideologies, which would take a long time to discuss. "To begin, we have to talk about the first three groups who first supported him. The casinos."

* * *

><p>Tali had begun to grow tired of looking at the desolation around her. Seeing Earth like this reminded her of Tuchanka when they had one to deal with Mordin's old assistant and Grunt's rite. So she had begun thinking about what tech there was on this Earth. From some examination, as well as information provided by Mike, she deduced that humanity here had a mixture of technology, some more advanced that what anyone had back in their universe. Humanity had obviously been experimenting with genetics, artificial intelligence, and laser and plasma weaponry. The genetics and artificial intelligence was not unknown, but laser and plasma weaponry were. However, much of the population did not have access to those weapons and therefore had been forced to use conventional firearms, which most species in their universe used before discovering the mass relays and prothean ruins.<p>

One such device, which she had not seen another of in this world, was the thing on Mike's left arm. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before and the first thing that came, when trying to guess what it was, was an omni-tool. She wanted to ask Mike, but the tense conversation between the two parties a while ago was still fresh in her mind and she did not want to begin another such complication. However, as the seconds dragged by, her curiosity got the better of her. Approaching hesitantly to fall into step beside him, on his left, she cleared her throat, "So what it that on your arm?"

He seemed surprised at her presence and, after only a second's delay, he replied, "You mean my Pip-Boy 3000?" He held up the device in front of her face for a brief moment before pulling it back, "It's a unique little device that does a myriad of tasks. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have it."

Tali continued to watch as Mike brought the device in front of his face and began turning a dial, "It has radio capabilities, can upload and download data, serve as a map, monitors my body condition and health, acts like a journal and well." He waved his hand in an odd motion, "Just various things."

'A lot better than an omni-tool,' thought Tali. "It's pretty bulky and looks heavy. Why do you always have it on?"

"Because it's a troublesome process to take off, plus it's not all that heavy really."

She canted her head at this, "What do you mean by troublesome? Can you just slip it off?"

He seemed to give her an amused smile and replied, "Not really. The thing isn't like a watch. The Pip-Boy is attached to me, so it can register my health. To take it off requires time and pain; something that I would like to avoid is much of as possible. Pain that is. I experience enough on a daily basis as it is."

In that last sentence, Tali heard Mike's tone change, sounding fatigued and overwhelmed. She had heard that tone before when she spoke to Shepard Whenever a mission went bad, like Virmire, and Shepard spoke about if, she heard that same exact tone in his voice just like what was in Mike's, a feeling of depression and helplessness, "If it's not too-" began Tali before Boone interrupted her.

"Legion soldiers on our right!"

* * *

><p>Behind the cool façade she had on her face, Miranda fumed in frustration as the ghoul went on explaining about some group called the Brotherhood of Steel. The ghoul was deliberately wasting time by handing her trivial information. But why the delay? Mike would not be back for several hours or more. She had to respect the ghoul for his tact though. However, respect was a lot different than appreciation and she did not appreciate how the ghoul was answering her questions.<p>

She of course could not ask the direct questions that she wanted to for, in doing so, it would give the ghoul a reason to suspect her and, in her mind, give him the feeling of pride in that he had won against her; and Miranda did not like letting people get the better of her.

"-so now a days, the Brotherhood of Steel patrols parts of the Mojave, helping to keep the roads safe. Though they tend to be a bit more aggressive than the NCR when the meet people with advanced weaponry. I personally-" Miranda suddenly saw an opportunity to take control of the situation.

"Hold on. This Brotherhood now does the job that once was the responsibility of the NCR? Why is that?" Miranda caught the expression on the ghoul's face, one of surprise and slight nervousness, and inwardly praised herself.

"Well yeah. The NCR have gone back to their home states, leaving the roads and highways unpatrolled. Now even though Caesar's Legion no longer has a presence in the Mojave, the various raider tribes still tend to cause the caravaneers and travelers trouble."

"So why did the NCR and Legion retreat back to their territories?" Miranda noticed the ghoul sigh, unsure if from fatigue or irritation.

"Hoover Dam. The battle of Hoover Dam."


	11. Legion Ambush

**Sorry for the long delay everyone. Had writer's block. Got some announcements here. First I won't be updating this story until I have the sample chapter of Pokemon Noire out. After that I'll update my Gilligan's Lost Island story. After that… maybe this story. Second, I won't be writing anymore author's notes. Instead they'll be up in my forum Ranger-A13's Corner under the title New Vegas Effect News and Author's Notes. I'll be doing this for all my stories.**

* * *

><p>Mike drew his anti-material rifle and turned to his right, the direction that Boon had said where the Legion troops were coming from. He counted about four of them, three basic Legion recruits and the other a centurion. Two of three recruits wielded machetes while the third had a caravan shotgun and the centurion carried a service rifle. Looking through the scope, Mike lined up the crosshair on the chest area of the centurion and squeezed the trigger. The legion soldier flew backwards, pushed by the force of the bullet, and landed several feet way from where he had stood. The other three, seemingly unfazed by their companion's death, continued to rush forward. They were only a hundred feet away but by the time Mike pulled back the bolt, to slide the next bullet into the chamber, and looked through the scope the rest of the legionaries were already dead.<p>

"Well that was… different." Stated Garrus as he walked over to investigate one of the dead legionaries.

"Why did they charge us when we had the advantage?" Questioned Tali, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Do they typically charge forwards like that?" Asked Garrus who was examining the Legionaries body.

Nike frowned in confusion and replied, "Not like that. They-" but he was cut off as the sound of a single gunshot went off. Mike saw Garrus's body flickered with what looked like blue electricity that burst outward in an explosion.

"Shields down!" Exclaimed Garrus as he looked around for this attacker.

"Sniper!" Yelled Boone as he raised his sniper rifle and scanned the area from where the bullet had come from.

Mike examined their surroundings and was slightly comforted to see a few large rocks that they could use for cover. In face, Garrus and Tali were already behind one such boulder while Boone went prone, using the natural slope of the hill they were on as cover.

Mike followed Shepard as he dived behind another boulder, hoping to avoid being shot, "Does anyone see him?"

"Not enough time." Replied Garrus.

"Negative." Answered Tali

Shepard shook his head and Mike cursed, "Dammit. Knew something about that first attack was off." He stopped as another shot went off and flinched in surprised as the bullet chipped off a piece of the boulder he was crouched behind only a few inches from his head, "Fuck. Alright sounds like our legion friend here has himself an anti-material rifle and most likely he has armor-piercing rounds."

"I'm guessing that's bad." Replied Shepard.

"Yeah it is. They're deadly has hell. One bullet is all one needs to end your life." He shook his own anti-material rifle, "Trust me I know."

There was another shot and this time the bullet hit the boulder near Garrus.

"What do you suggest?" Asked Shepard, "You know Legion better than any of us."

It took Mike less than a second to come up with a solution, "Boone! See if you can spot him. We'll give you cover fire!"

Boone only nodded in acknowledgement and three seconds later Mike yelled, "Fire!" Both he and Shepard leaned out of cover and shot blindly in the direction of the sniper, Mike using his anti-material rifle and Shepard using a service rifle. Tali and Garrus were doing the same, standing up from cover, Tali using a 10mm pistol and Garrus using a marksman carbine. All four of them fired for only five seconds, enough time for Boone to spot the target, before getting back behind cover, but not unscathed. Just as Mike began to slide back into cover a sharp pain erupted in his left shoulder as the bullet passed completely through it. The force of the round caused him to lurch forward but amazingly managed to avoid falling down, which would expose himself to another shot. Still Mike slumped against the boulder and began breathing heavily.

"You alright?" Questioned Shepard, reaching over to him.

Mike waved him away, "I'm good," then taking a deep breath, he called out to Boone, "Did you see him Boone?"

"Barely, he's behind a rock as well. About twenty feet to the right of the Ultra Luxe sign."

"Could you not hit him?" Asked Tali.

"No. He moved out of my vision not a second after you guys began shooting." Replied Boone.

Doing his best to ignore the pain, Mike grabbed his anti-material rifle and called out to Garrus, "Garrus! You're a good marksman right?" The turian only nodded in agreement and Mike continued, "Take this rifle and kill the bastard!" Then, taking a breath, he tossed the rifle over to Garrus, who barely caught it, then cursed as a stab of pain erupted in his left shoulder. His vision blurred as he tried to take slow breaths and briefly wondered if the injury had been worse that what he had originally thought.

* * *

><p>Garrus caught the large rifle, surprised by its weight, and peeked over the boulder. He looked for the spot where Boone had spotted the enemy and caught only a glimpse of a figure in red before he moved his head back behind cover. Now he was in a slightly difficult situation. He did not dare move from cover to try to hit the enemy lest he be shot at before being able to pull the trigger, nor did he want the others to provide him cover fire which could possibly cause the sniper to move out of his vision like had happened to Boone. The best idea was to wait for the sniper to reload, but when would that be? Checking the magazine, he saw that the anti-material rifle held eight rounds. How many had the enemy used? Four? He could not wait for the sniper to us his remaining rounds.<p>

Though he did not like the idea, Garrus would have to wait between shots. If he was lucky, he would have a perfect target, if not, then he hoped his shields would hold against another round.

A shot rang out and without caring where the bullet was headed, he acted. Standing up from cover, he instantly aimed the weapon's scope at the sniper and squeezed the trigger. Somehow, he knew that it was a clean shot and watched in surprise as the body flew through the air. Slowly, Garrus turned his gaze down at the rifle and smiled. He liked this rifle. Though it had a heavy kickback and was difficult to handle, considering it was not designed for non-humans, the firepower and ammunition capacity was indeed impressive. He would have to find a way to get one of these for himself.

"Mike!"

The shout knocked all thoughts about the rifle out of his head as he returned to the situation at hand. Shepard crouched over Mike, who was bleeding profusely from a wound in his left shoulder, his omni-tool lit up as he began to apply medigel to the injury. Tali stood over them, obviously worried, while Boone continued to scan their surroundings, most likely keeping alert for another attack. As he began to hustle over to them, Shepard deactivated his omni-tool, "Is he going to be ok?"

Shepard nodded, "I'm not a doctor but the bleeding has stopped and his breathing is normal."

"It will take more than a simple gunshot to the shoulder to kill Mike," Assured Boone, "After all, he survived a bullet to the head."

* * *

><p>"So interesting. Can create possible substitute. Dextro-amino based diet and Levo-amino based. Separate but configurable in this world. Will have to apply similar method when back to our universe."<p>

Arcade Gannon listened with interest at the salarian's rapid-fire speech, smiling with amusement, "Didn't think it was possible but I just applied an application from one of my earlier projects. Amazing really."

The salarian nodded, "Yes yes. Interesting theory by the way. Using medicine from nature to substitute as modern medicine. Unrelated and yet it works."

Arcade chuckled, "You're the only person besides Mike to appreciate my work. I would have thought that someone in Mike's position, ruler of New Vegas, would not be bothered with such. Even when we first met he showed interest."

"Interesting person Mike, seems like a good leader, will lead this city to great things or at least keep it from falling into chaos. Almost like Omega but more benevolent." Commented Mordin.

"He was better than the other alternatives." Arcade almost grumbled the words out.

"Yes, Legion not good outcome. Would have led to revolution. The Republic good but susceptible to corruption. Mr. House probably little better than both but not a desirable outcome," Assured Mordin, "Seen results of similar organizations and their downfall."

He looked up at Mordin's statement with curiosity, "You have? When?"

"During my days in the STG, good times, what to hear?"

* * *

><p>Shepard watched the unconscious Mike with concern. Not because he cared for him like he did for his crew and squad, but because Mike was important. If Mike were to die, they would be in a very difficult position. First off, Mike's companions would have suspicions and probably blame his death on them and, considering Mike's apparent reputation in New Vegas, most of the local population would be of the same mind. Also Mike was one of the only people who could help them, not only in getting them back to their universe but also in surviving this world as well. Without his aid, Shepard and his crew would likely not survive.<p>

"What now?" Inquired Tali.

He stood and turned to gaze her, "All I can see to do is wait until he regains consciousness."

"Which I have." Stated Mike in a low, almost weary voice.

Shepard turned to see Mike slowly getting up. He offered a hand and Mike took it without hesitation. Pulling him to his feet, Shepard asked, "You alright?"

Mike looked at him with a weak smile and nodded, "I've had worse."

He wished he could believe it was not possible but from all the stories he had heard, combined with his own escapes from impossible odds, he could not. "So we good to go?"

Mike frowned and walked over to one of the dead legionaries, "Strip them for ammo and medical supplies. Rule number one of the wasteland, take what you need."

Taking Mike's advice, Shepard headed to another corpse but stopped short as Garrus hurried past him. Confused he called after his friend, "Where you going Garrus?"

His friend did not even stop or look back as he replied, "To get that sniper's weapon!"


	12. The Truth

"Well it looks just like the same as we left it," stated Mike as he examined the side of the Normandy, his eyes scanning over the shining hull of the spaceship. A while ago, the majesty of the ship would have impressed him. Now however he barely cared about that certain aspect of it. Due to all that he had seen, the sight of a spaceship was of little interest. The only thing he cared about was the technology inside.

"I would expect so," replied Shepard, "The Normandy is almost impenetrable to unwelcome visitors." Mike heard an edge in Shepard's voice near the end. "Anyways, let's get this over with." Mike watched as Shepard reached to the side of his head and Spoke, "EDI we're outside, open the airlock."

Almost instantly the moment Shepard finished, there was the sound of metal sliding and Mike watched as the airlock opened before them revealing the lightened interior of the ship. Falling into step behind Shepard and his companions, mike entered the Normandy and walked onto the command deck.

_"Welcome back Commander Shepard."_

Mike flinched slightly at the voice of the AI that seemed to come from everywhere. It was not fear that occupied his mind, but simply instinct. Every robot or AI that spoke in the way this one did usually was a hostile one. Not to mention that fact that a voice seeming to come from no identifiable source tended to make almost anyone react in some fashion.

"EDI we've got a robot for you to upload yourself into."

_"Very good Commander Shepard. Bring it down to the core and we will begin the upload."_

"Ok Mike, bring your securitron along. I'll show you where the AI Core is." Stated Shepard.

Complying, Mike followed Shepard to the elevator. However, before going in he spoke to Boone, "Stay here and keep a watch for any deathclaws. They probably won't come by but just in case." Boone only nodded in confirmation as Mike stepped into the elevator, followed by the securitron and Tali.

"I think I'm going to stay here Shepard," stated Garrus who was examining the anti-material rifle in a professional manner, "Might get a chance to use my new toy if anything comes and plus, someone needs to keep Boone company."

As the elevator door closed, separating the two groups and beginning the slow descent, Shepard turned to face Mike, "So once we upload EDI into your robot here what's next?"

Confused, Mike asked, "What do you mean? We're going back to New Vegas."

The man shook his head, "I mean in the long run, during the next few days or weeks that we will be in this world?"

Sighing he replied in a slow but calm tone, "That really depends on several things."

"Like?" Questioned Shepard.

"How badly your ship is damaged and if I can get enough resources and people I trust to help. Another depends on what you and your crew does in the mean time."

"What do you mean by that?" Responded Shepard, his tone remaining neutral, though his stance suggested defensiveness by the way his arms were crossed.

At this point, Tali spoke up, "Let's talk about this later you two. We have arrived."

Both Shepard and Mike glanced at the open elevator door in silence before they all proceeded out onto the third floor. Shepard led them in silence through a medical room into a smaller room full of computers and terminals that Mike did not recognize.

"EDI, what do we do now?" Asked Shepard seeming to address nobody.

_"I will take care of it from here Shepard."_

Shepard, Mike, and Tali watched as the securitron rolled over to one of the computer terminals and began to do what seemed like o be pushing various buttons. This event lasted only about a minute before the securitron suddenly began to shake violently followed by a low hum in which the face screen went black. Mike was about to ask if anything was wrong when the securitron powered back up, its screen changed to show a long horizontal glowing line instead of a face which he had become accustomed to.

_"I have successfully integrated into this body."_ Stated the AI in an emotionless tone, and Mike saw that the horizontal line on the securitron's screen brightened and expanded slightly with each word.

"How is it?" Questioned Shepard, looking at EDI with concern.

_"This body is well adept for fighting capabilities and has had some upgrades but all the information on its hard drive and memory core not related to these advance were erased."_

Mike winced slightly at the AI's statement and waited for the inevitable.

"Did you erase the robot's data before bringing it along?" Asked Shepard frowning.

"I couldn't just hand you a wealth of valuable information now could I?" He replied with a shrug.

"I think it is time we had a talk."

"Shepard?" Said Tali nervously but Shepard ignored her.

"I want my earlier question answered, as well as some more. I have a feeling you're not doing all of this out of the kindness of your heart?" The commander seemed uneasy, as well as suspicious, "What are your plans?"

Mike knew that now was as good as a time as any to give the commander the information that he wanted, or at least, most of it. Smiling slightly he nodded, "You're right commander. I'm not doing this as an act of kindness. I have goals and need ways to attain them. Rarely have I done anything for free. There's always a catch. After all, to survive in this world, you have to be the strongest physically, mentally, or socially."

"So what do you intend to do with us?" A rough tone in Shepard's voice now.

"Do? I don't intend to do anything to you or your crew as long as you're not a problem. I simply expect to benefit from our encounter."

"And what would that be?" Asked Tali nervously, "What do you expect to gain from us?"

Mike began pacing before them, pretending to seem relaxed and in control while actually watchful for any signs of aggression, "As you already know humanity here is struggling just to survive. We're rebuilding slowly but our fate is hanging by a thin thread. Many attempts were made to improve our chances of survival and some have succeeded. However, those successes will most likely only return us back to where we were before the Great War and as I'm sure you're aware of Shepard, humanity is very violent and self-destructive."

Mike stopped his pacing and spoke slowly, "We need to prevent another possible apocalypse. Resources, land, and food… they are the main factors that result in war. This is only one planet Tali and it's already depleted, not to mention tainted. However, if we have space flight capabilities, a nuclear war on one planet won't mean the destruction of the human species."

Tali was about to say something else but Mike over rid her, "Your weaponry is also unique, as well as your medical technology. I mean to have all of this to help benefit all of us here." Anticipating their next question, he continued, "Yes I probably could have asked you this in the beginning but what if you didn't want to? There are many reasons not to agree to share your knowledge with the people of this universe. So I had to make sure I had a place of equal footing or an advantage."

"And what if we don't agree to what you ask?" Tali asked hesitantly?

Mike raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Then you can expect no aid from me, or anyone in New Vegas and the surrounding areas. And believe me, you won't find aid anywhere else. This world is a dangerous place. Few are unaffected by it."

"What is to prevent us from forcibly taking what we need?" Asked Shepard, and Mike knew that he wasn't bluffing and maybe actually considering doing such.

"Because I have all the cards. I'm well-known and liked by many powerful figures in and around New Vegas. I have the things you need to escape back to your world and I have the power and force to do so." He leaned back against a wall, arms crossed, watching them with an amused look. There was a long silence and Mike could literally feel the tension in the air. "Listen," interjected Mike, "You get along with me and I'll get along with you. I'm no threat to you or your friends unless you make me one." He pushed away from the wall and uncrossed his arms. "I'm speaking in all honesty to not make you feel isolated or threatened. I prefer cooperation instead of opposition."

Another silence followed, more intense than the one before and he wondered if this talk would result into conflict.

"Very well." Shepard shrugged, "At least you are more forthcoming with your intentions, unlike the Illusive Man."

Nodding, Mike relaxed a bit, "So you done here?"

"Yes, you can lead us back to Vegas now. You know the safer routes."

"That I do but I won't." He saw Shepard tense and quickly continued before he could interrupt, "I have to go somewhere real quick but Boone will lead you back."

"Where are you going?" Questioned Tali.

Mike decided it would not hurt to tell them, "I'm going to the Divide to meet a friend."

Shepard took a step forward, "When will you return?"

"I'm not sure. But maybe before the day ends."

"And who is this friend you are off to meet? Is it someone who can help us with our situation?"

Mike himself paused as he thought over the question. Would Ulysses be able to aid them? "I'm not sure if he can. Ulysses is a unique person with many skills but as for aiding us. I'm unsure of that. Maybe so and maybe not."

Mike saw the expression on Shepard's face, a confused look, "When you return to New Vegas you can do whatever you wish, within reason of course. I wouldn't want to return to New Vegas to find an unwelcome return or some form of trouble." Mike watched Shepard who met his stare with equal intensity.

It was Tali who broke the silence again, "Let's go. We got what we came for."

Shepard looked away from Mike to Tali and smiled, "Sure. We better check on the crew."

* * *

><p>A sense of relief came over Tali as the tension between Shepard and Mike slowly dissipated. She had feared that, once started, a confrontation would lead to violence, so she had decided to step in and stop the beginnings of a fight. Not that she was worried for Shepard, he could easily take care of himself, or Mike, whom she did not really care for, but because of what Mike said. They needed him and he wanted something from them. If Mike became and enemy she doubted any of them would survive, not even Shepard.<p>

As Shepard headed towards the elevator Tali noticed Mike watching her and, meeting his gaze, began to feel very uncomfortable. He did that thing where if felt like he was examining you, dissecting you piece by piece and extracting every little secret. It was the sort of thing trained assassins and killers did, the sort of thing people like Aria or the Illusive Man did. Shivering slightly, Tali headed after Shepard, moving a little quicker than necessary.

* * *

><p>The elevator ride back seemed to take longer than it did earlier and despite the silence, no one spoke. At least not out loud. Shepard felt rage boiling within him. The audacity of the man for him to threaten his people like that, to speak to rudely to Tali, and to act so relaxed and confident while he spoke of how little their lives meant. He had though about taking a swing at Mike, and to hell with the consequences, but had managed to contain himself. He could not let Mike think he had gotten the better of him. No matter what, he had to stay strong and steadfast for not only himself, but for Tali and the rest of the crew.<p>

As the elevator doors opened, an odd unexpected sight greeted Shepard. Garrus and Boone were sitting on the floor, side by side with their backs to the elevator, speaking in low mournful tones. They must have heard the elevator because before Shepard could hear what they were talking about, the two became quiet. Garrus got up and turned to face Shepard.

"We all good to go?" There hasn't been any activity since you left. Not that you were gone long."

"Yes. Mike says Boone is going to take us back to Vegas."

Shepard waited for Garrus to catch the hint but he was surprised when Garrus only replied by saying, "Seems good. Don't think I know the way back myself yet."

Shepard frowned and spoke again, "And while Boone leads us, Mike is going somewhere else to meet a friend."

"Sounds good," replied Garrus to Shepard's continued surprise. Shepard felt tempted to give it another try but decided not to. No good wasting time out here.

"Let's go." That was all Boone said as he began to walk towards the airlock, which Mike was already opening to leave. Sighing, Shepard followed the man with Tali and EDI close behind. This was going to be a long trip back to Vegas.


	13. Reunion

Boone watched Mike walk off towards the west, while he waited for the others to get out of the Normandy, and wondered what exactly Mike and Ulysses would discuss. Mike had not given an explanation about why, nor had Boone asked for one. He was not the kind of guy to pry into other people's business, it only resulted in him getting involved and he did his best to avoid just that.

Upon hearing several footfalls beside him, Boon looked over at the group he had to lead back to New Vegas; Shepard, Tali, Garrus, and EDI. This trip would be interesting for sure, not that he was either worried or comforted. Without Mike the way back would prove more difficult considering Mike was an expert sharpshooter and he was just a spotter. On the plus side, most major threats were likely already dealt with on the trip here. "Let's go. We have a long walk back and the sooner we get there the better." Then, without waiting for any signs of acknowledgement from them, he began the long trip back to New Vegas.

Rage coursed through Grunt as he stormed out of the Lucky 38 barely noticing the stares he received from the humans, nor did he even hear the robots when they called after him. He did not care what they did, as long as he was away from Lily. The mutant was unlike anything he had dealt with before; she constantly followed him around insisting on calling him this Jimmy and never seemed to understand nor listen when he denied her claims. It had almost gotten to the point where he lost his temper and went into a rage but, learning from his battle master Shepard, he had ignored the need and decided to simply leave the building altogether. This alone however was not enough to calm him, nowhere near enough. He needed an outlet of some kind and the only way was to fight something. He could not attack just anyone though, Mike would not allow it, nor would the other humans. Besides, most of these humans did not seem worth much of a challenge. No, he needed something else to fight, something strong and dangerous.

But where? Where could he go to let out his anger? Nothing other than a fight could calm him. This city was full of things to do but none of it was for him. Gambling involved too much thinking and not enough conflict. Prostitution was definitely a no go for obvious reasons; nor did any other of the activities like music or dance suit him.

"Hey big guy. Are you fighting in the Thorn?"

Grunt stopped and glanced up at the human before him who had spoken. The human looked like all the others, wearing dirty dark clothing and equally dirty skin. He almost felt like knocking the human aside and continuing on, but the word fighting stopped him, "What fight?"

The human cringed slightly but continued on, "In… in the Thorn. At Westside."

"Where is this Thorn and Westside at human? What type of fighting?"

The human seemed to relax a bit, "I can take you there if you wish. I'm going there myself. You get to watch fights between creatures of the Mojave or if you wish, be a part of the fights."

Grunt could hardly believe it, "Take me there human. Take me now and explain more about participating in the fights."

* * *

><p>It was with a sense of relief when Mike finally opened the gate door and stepped out on the road that led to the Divide. A light breeze blew over him as he looked up at the reddening sky. The reddish hue of the sky had always puzzled him. Why it remained here in the Divide and not spread across the areas was a mystery. After all the years since the Great War, why did it still persist? Surely air currents and winds would have dispersed all of it. Sighing Mike continued down the familiar path, clearing his mind of the unimportant questions and focusing on his goals, one at a time.<p>

As the pathway opened up onto a cliff Mike saw a familiar person sitting on the edge, gazing out at the wastes of the Divide. The person was a man whom had greatly affected his life, a man who had walked the same roads as him, followed him in search for an answer to a problem about the past, a man obsessed with the old world and a once great nation. The man before Mike was named Ulysses; once a courier and his personal enemy, now a helpful informant. As Mike approached Ulysses the former courier spoke.

"You've walked many roads and reached their end. And many more await but you came back down to the Divide, a path already finished. Why do you return here Courier?"

"I though you could help me with something," answered Mike, taking a seat beside Ulysses.

"The bear from the west licks its wounds and the bull from the east is in retreat, falling back to its beginning. The great wall is yours." Ulysses continued in his usual tone, not taking his gaze from the wastes of the Divide.

"There has been a new development. Something that shouldn't be. Something you probably won't believe." Mike continued to watch Ulysses.

"Many changes happen here. Civilizations rise from ashes of others. Echoes from the old world still continue on. A single man escapes death and ruins other nations while rebuilding a new one form a past ideal. He awakened the ghosts of the big empty and they follow him. Little from you cannot be unexpected and disbelieved."

"What if I told you that I found a spaceship?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Those from the old world achieved many wonders, some which we've both seen. An item of hopes and expectations was not uncommon before the Great War. Mankind's hand stretched towards the stars once, but they ignored the growing threat of their making, war. When the trouble past, after the apocalypse, those hopes were all but forgotten, unnecessary in the new world."

"Yes but this spaceship is not of this world or this universe. It's from another." Mike summarized the events of finding the Normandy, meeting Shepard and his crew, and their explanation of their universe. All the while Ulysses continued to stare out at the Divide not interrupting once. When Mike finished his tale he watched the ex-courier. A minute passed, then two and still Ulysses did not reply or even look at him.

"Well?" Mike finally ventured.

"The old world continues to survive and find other ways to affect the new and yet this ship is not of the old world though it carries the same ideas, the same hopes and dreams, the same ambition." This time Ulysses looked over at Mike, "Yet why do you seek answers from me?"

"I was hoping you could give me advice on what I should do. Their technology could be used to help us but I'm unsure if they'll let me and I worry they may challenge me."

Ulysses looked back out at the Divide, "this is your road Courier. Your actions will have an impact on the Mojave no matter what those might be. Everything you do has an impact. Creates ripples of change. Do you think using their technology will be for the better of humanity? All have seen what technology did in the old world. It only empowered man's destructive nature."

"Are you saying I shouldn't then?"

"Your road Courier. Your choice. You'll either lead humanity down a path destined to repeat itself in atomic war or change it on another course. One that you hope to achieve. One favored by the Bear."

"Nothing's easy is it?" Stated Mike jokingly.

"You ask a question that you already know. The roads you have taken show that."

"Well that's comforting," said Mike glumly. Then, as he stood up, Mike noticed Ulysses do the same.

"Before I was your shadow, following you. Learning from you. Trying to understand the why. Now I shall do so again. Can't leave well enough alone. Need to have questions answered and joining you may do that."

Mike was surprised by the offer, "I never expected for you to accompany me Ulysses. But didn't you want to stay here to protect the Mojave from the tunnelers and Marked Men?"

"The tunnelers will make roads that I cannot stop. They will come whether I stay here or not. As for the Marked Men. They are bound to this place, unable to leave that which created them. With the bear and bull in retreat their rage has shifted, now spent here in the Divide."

"Well, either way, it'll be interesting to travel with you." Mike replied cheerfully.

"Yes, let's walk the road."

* * *

><p>The trip back to Vegas was very uneventful in Tali's opinion, so unlike the first time they had made their way to the city. Then, Mike had explained to everyone about the various places and dangers in this wasteland. Now, with only the human named Boone to guide them, there was hardly any conversation. On top of that the almost unbearable heat of the Mojave, coupled with the aching in her legs from all this walking, only served to put Tali in an unhappy mood. Despite that, Tali tried to find a way to improve their situation, so she hurried to catch up to Boone. "So how did you come to be acquainted with Mike?"<p>

The human only glanced at her before looking straight ahead, "he was traveling through Novac and happened to help me with a problem of mine."

"Which was?"

"Something personal. I don't want to talk about it." Boone replied flatly.

"Alright then. Well… Why do you continue to travel with him?"

"Better than the alternative." He answered, "Gives me purpose."

"Do you have a family?" Tali asked, hoping for a subject that would lead to an interesting conversation.

"No. Not anymore." Boone replied, his voice getting more serious.

"What happened?" Pressed Tali.

"Carla's dead. Legion took her."

"I…" Tali had not expected that. Suddenly the man's demeanor made since, "I'm sorry. I didn't. I shouldn't have. I mean I know how you feel." She felt guilty for bringing up an obviously sore topic and she could relate, knowing what it was like to lose a family member to an enemy.

"No. It's alright. I've learned to move on. Had some help."

"Mike?" She guessed.

The man only nodded. A minute of silence followed in which only the sound of Garrus and Shepard chatting together behind them could be heard.

"Whom did you lose?"

Tali looked over at Boone; she had not expected him to start asking questions, "Oh, my father, Rael 'Zorah. He was killed by the geth on the Aleria. He was the last of my family." She stopped, unable to continue without feeling sorrow, so she changed the subject, "You were a part of the NCR right? What did you do?"

"I was in the first recon, a sniper battalion. We got tough assignments, rougher than what the troopers and soldiers get but the pay was better."

Tali thought she saw him relax a bit, probably from the change of subject to something less saddening, or maybe she had only imagined it. "What is you view of the NCR Boone?"

"Far better than most factions I have seen. It has its flaws like every group, more so now within the last few years than it did about a decade ago."

"What do you mean by that?"

Boone shrugged, "It's devoted to the same ideals as the United States, back before the war. Freedom, democracy, rule of law. They mean well, but don't always do well. They suffer from corruption and other political vices that consumed the governments of the old world which is still dangerous to this day, maybe even more so. We've expanded too far and neglect whom or what we hurt."

"But you still stand for them," she asked, "You think they have the right way?"

"Yes, not everything but most of it. The biggest mistake was trying to take New Vegas and the Mojave. We wasted a lot of resources and people and ended with nothing, though it was probably for the best. NCR rule would have been unwelcome and if we had won, the problems of being bankrupt, having low morals and corruption… it most likely would have been the death of the NCR. Best to slow down and build up strength than spread oneself too thin."

"So where does Mike stand in all of this?" Asking the question that had probably been bothering everyone else.

Boone was silent for only a few moments, "He is for an independent Vegas. He understands and even likes the republic, but doesn't fully support them. I think he is trying to save the NCR by slowing them down. I don't really know."

"So he and these family leaders work together with others in controlling New Vegas?"

"About right," answered Boone.

Tali remained silent, now only focusing on her surroundings; the broken road they were walking on, billboards with fading paint, and the sand. She did not like this place, not one bit and, looking ahead, was relieved to see the custom-made wall of New Vegas in the distance.

* * *

><p>"So," began Miranda, "Mike was once a simple courier who helped those in need, be they his companions, or those with loyalty to New Vegas. He also helped those, mainly the casino leaders, in taking control of the city after Mr. House's death. Drove the Legion and NCR from the Mojave and Hoover Dam. Then there are various groups who support this independent Vegas."<p>

"I would say you have summed it all up," replied Raul.

"Just who is this Mike?" Demanded Miranda.

"I thought it was obvious. He's unique." Raul simply stated, "If you're surprised by all that he's done then you'll be even more shocked. He's done more than what I've said some that even I don't know seniora, though I don't think you ought surprised by the accomplishments of one man, if what you said about Shepard is correct."

She could not argue against that. Shepard had accomplished things that likely no other person could have. However she now knew that Mike was one of the rulers of this city, though she had already suspected such. This bit of information provided mixed results, both good and bad. As a ruler Mike had influence and power which gave him a tremendous advantage over them. He could be a danger if he decided to turn against them. However, there was a bright side. As a ruler, especially of a city that had faced a change in ownership and near conquest, his position was not likely very stable. If he proved to be a problem, they might be able to cause problems of their own.

"Well thank you Mr. Raul. You have been very kind in answering my questions."

"One of the things I'm good at seniora," replied Raul.

Turning her back on the ghoul, Miranda made her way to the elevator, unsure herself where she was going. All she needed was somewhere to gather her thoughts then tell Shepard once he got back.

* * *

><p>"Shepard, I am concerned about how you've been lately," said Garrus, walking beside Shepard a good distance away from Mike where they could not be overheard. "You haven't been yourself lately. You seem to, if I may say plainly, be giving up control and blindly following Mike."<p>

A sad frown appeared on Shepard's face, "I was at first, hoping to trust Mike without expecting consequences. Maybe blindly thinking he was different from most people, but now I know better." The frown changed from sad to angry, "Now I know his true intentions and I can't be the good guy anymore. I didn't want to resort to this but I am left with no choice. We use him if we have to and watch his moves. If things go smoothly, there will be no problems."

"And if that doesn't happen?" Asked Garrus hesitantly.

"Then Mike will be facing a very dangerous enemy." Stated Shepard, his voice dead serious.


	14. Contemplations

**It's been a long time I know but a lot has been going on and this story, and fanfiction, just kept slipping from my mind. I've been really into YouTube with uploading videos, preparing for conventions, making and talking with friends, and mainly playing games on Steam. So I want to say thanks to all you who've waited patiently for this next chapter and for continuing to review/favorite this and other stories. Remember to check my profile for updates on news, on what stories are being planned and which are next for updating. And if anyone has any questions, don't hesitate to PM me.**

* * *

><p>"Shepard, we need to talk," stated Miranda with a sense of urgency about her as Shepard stepped off the Lucky 38 elevator onto the presidential suite.<p>

"About Mike I take it?" Answered Shepard with a mix of impatience, from her constant pestering, and concern, from the tone of her voice, "Listen Miranda, after a recent conversation with him, I'm more willing to listen to what you have to say."

Miranda blinked and looked at him, either with confusion or surprise he was unsure, but quickly recovered herself. "I think Mike is one of the leaders running Vegas, or if not that, then has connections to the rulers."

"I know Miranda, and you're right. Get Mordin, Samara, and Jacob and meet us in the casino floor."

Without a hint of her usual smugness, Miranda nodded, leaving to do as told while Shepard turned to address Garrus, Tali, and EDI. "Ok all. Meeting downstairs in ten."

"Great," sighed Garrus, "sounds like another mission, when do we get a break?"

* * *

><p>Excitement and anticipation coursed thru Grunt as he stood waiting for the chain link fence gate to slide open. Across the arena, in a similar holding area, were three giant creatures he'd been told earlier were radscorpions. The flickering fire lights reflected dully off their exoskeletons as they scuttled across the small enclosure, as if impatient to get at the Krogan. Grunt too this time to search for weaknesses. The exoskeletons covered nearly their entire body, except for the eyes, and was likely thick, except on the joints. Their stingers look long and pincers large, likely giving them range. The only advantages in his favor was their size, which probably limits their flexibility. He would have to be quick and stay in close to their sides and back.<p>

With a grinding screech, the metal gates begin to open and Grunt lunges forward as two of the vermin do likewise while the third, who'd been too busy scuttling around to notice the gate opening, slowly turned its body around to follow its companions. Releasing a deep roar, Grunt charges ahead towards the closest one, getting off two shots from his shotgun, before colliding with a loud crunch as exoskeleton met armor and scaled hide. The impact shook him, almost causing him to stumble and fall down. It was worse for the radscorpion which lost its footing, apparently too dazed to retaliate or do more than lay still.

Grinning, Grunt turned to face the second radscorpion as it closed in, its tail twitching in eagerness. He waited for the creature to come closer, tensing his body in preparation of a lunge. As soon as the radscorpion was a few feet away, it's tail snapped ahead, the stinger speeding ahead gleaming in the dim lighting. An instant before the point hit body, Grunt acted, not towards the creature, but to its right away from the still dazed scorpion and the deadly stinger, resulting in the scorpion's tail getting lodged in the ground.

Leveling his shotgun, Grunt fired a shot into the scorpion, delivering a grievous wound in its left side and crippling the middle two legs. A second shot followed after, this time delivered to the creature's head, killing it instantly.  
>The first scorpion, having recovered from its daze, headed towards Grunt. Smiling broadly Grunt turned, his shotgun on it, unleashing another crippling spray of rounds, several of them hitting home in the creature's eyes. The pain was too much for the scorpion. Half blind it began backing away from Grunt until it stopped by the dead body of the first scorpion. Seeing his chance Grunt rushed forward, almost laughing aloud at the scorpion's pitiful attempts to escape. He swung hit shotgun, hitting the scorpion, brought his left food down on its face, and placed the barrel of the gun right against the head. It took only one pull of the trigger to kill it. Smiling in pride Grunt stepped off the corpse and turned around just in time to see a large claw rushing at his face. Caught by surprise he was unable to avoid the attack as it slammed into him actually knocking him off his feet to fall to the ground on his back hard. The air forced from him as his shotgun slipped from his grasp and slid across the ground far beyond his reach. Points of light filled his view which had nothing to do with the burning barrels. Before he could recover, the radscorpion was upon him, it's stinger descending to fill Grunt's recovering vision. Once again he was not in a place to escape the attack and flinched as the pointed end impacted against his chest, just piercing the thick armor and barely through his rough hide. As quickly as it came, the stinger left, the scorpion pulling back and scuttling away a few steps as it prepared itself for another charge.<p>

Grunt had felt the stinger pierce him but it hadn't done enough pain to bother him, in fact, the disorientation from being knocked down was more problematic to him than the pain, so he was able to get back on his feet just as the scorpion began to charge him. Grunt braced himself, this time planning on something besides rushing forward or dodging to the side; he waited, waited as the scorpion approached, waited as it's tail flexed back, waited as the tail snapped forward the stinger aimed right for the krogan's chest. Just before the impact Grunt reached forward with both arms and caught the area where stinger and tail connected, stopping the scorpion's attack instantly. Grunt didn't give the creature a chance to react as he began pulling on the tail. The scorpion, unfamiliar with such reactions from prey, tried to move back away from the krogan, but Grunt had his feet planted firmly on the ground and his body angled as such so he wouldn't fall. Knowing escape wasn't possible the scorpion tried rushing forward, hoping to knock the krogan off-balance, thus freeing itself.

Grunt grinned as the radscorpion fell for his trap. As soon as he sensed it move at him, he lifted his left foot and brought it down on the scorpion's head with crushing force and was rewarded with the sound of cracking exoskeleton. Still pulling on the tail Grunt brought his other foot up until he was literally standing on top of the creature. Try as it might the radscorpion couldn't shake Grunt off as he kept pulling on the tail with all his might. His muscles strained from the effort and knew he couldn't keep this up, it would be only a matter of time. A loud crackling noise was audible. Emboldened, Grunt used the last of his strength to yank upwards and nearly fell back as the tail ripped away from the scorpion's body. With a yell of triumph, Grunt aimed the stinger at the scorpion's back and thrust down, adding his weight to the strike.

The scorpion spasmed as it's stinger pierced its back, gave a final jerk as if to roll over, then went limp. Letting go of the tail, Grunt jumped down from the corpse and raised his fists in the air, giving a bellowing roar. Applause and cheers answered in return. Smiling, he turned back to the gate he had entered through, feeling better than he had in a long time, and wondered if he could try for another fight.

* * *

><p>With the sun nearing the horizon, sending golden rays across the sands of the Mojave, the two Couriers followed the road as it made a turn next to the beginnings of a hill beyond which was a small farm-house called Wolfhorn Ranch. Both were silent, and had been for almost thirty minutes now, but for different reasons. Ulysses thought about the past, how before he knew what he wanted and how to meet it, to now where he's unsure. Mike thought about the future, what he wanted and how to do it. The first was obvious, to restore humanity back to it golden age, but how to get that without taking a wrong turn into disastrous consequences still nagged at him.<p>

"I was here once."

Mike looked back at Ulysses, who was gazing out at the farmstead.

"Set camp, back when I was searching. Uninhabited, I took as my own before my trip to the Big MT."

Mike joined his companion and stared at the farmstead as well, "Seems you've been to many places that I traveled to Ulysses, both before and after his incident with Benny."

"Our roads were, and are, meant to cross Courier. You know that."

Mike's brow furrowed, both in irritation and confusion, "Why do you keep calling me Courier? You know my name and we're no longer rivals."

Ulysses turned to face him, "A title, a symbol of both who you and what you are. You carry messages of much more importance the before. Messages that began the day you walked out of the grave, reborn and remade."

The smile barely touched Mike's eyes. He knew Ulysses was referring to the fact that he carried his ideals which influenced places and people he visited.

"Also from habit. From not wanting to call you by your name. A name that haunted me since after you first brought the old world package to the Divide." Ulysses looked over at the farmhouse, his eyes seeming to gaze out at something beyond which only he could see. "A title has more meaning that a name. Titles endure, go on into legend. Names though vanish, lost in the shadows of those titles. Some more slowly, but vanish still in the end."

Reflecting on that, Mike had to agree that Ulysses was right, if not exactly comforting. The man could do with a little more optimism in his life, just like Raul. He would have to remember not to let Ulysses and Raul get too comfortable with each other. Who knew what depressing feelings they'd inflict on themselves and others. Hell, they could make rocks cry. "If you say so," stated Mike absent-mindedly.

"Not I. History. Evidence is clear along the blood soaked path of humanity." Ulysses walked to the arch of the highway and Mike followed until they reached the top. Ulysses pointed ahead, eastward towards Cottenwood cove, "The Legion followed Caesar who took his name, his title, after another Caesar. How many however know the original Caesar's full name? My name, taken from a civil war general. Most I doubt remember it. How many leaders, power bearers, are now lost in living memory? Their names are not like their titles." He glanced over at Mike, a weighing look in his eyes, "How long will your name last Courier?"

Staring down at his feet Mike found he had no answer. Ulysses nodded and walked onwards before Mike, hesitating only a moment, followed. This time, the silence that descended between them was greater than before, and was unlikely gonna be broken any time soon.

* * *

><p>"Shepard. Where are you?" Tali muttered to herself as she walked down a hall lined with doors. She needed to speak with him, have sometime alone to figure out what exactly was going on. Having already checked the Presidential Suite, she had gone down the levels of the casino to see if she could find him, however unlikely that was. These floors must have been rooms that people stayed in, like hotels, back before the nuclear apocalypse, but from the amount of dust on the furnishings and floor, not a single living soul had set foot here in a long time. Still she had to try, if only to keep herself motivated. Already she searched three previous floors, now soon to become four, as she moved back to the elevator. As she pushed a button to call it, she wondered where everyone was exactly.<p>

In all her time aboard the Normandy, the only times the crew every split up was usually at the Citadel. Then, there was nothing to worry about for she knew everyone would return safely back to the ship when it was time to go. Now? NO everyone seemed to have gone off somewhere. Grunt off in a rage without informing anyone, Joker said he wanted to gamble but not where to, Thane was somewhere in this casino, gone almost the moment they all arrived. The elevator arrived and she stepped forward as the doors began to open. She hoped everyone was safe.

"Tali?"

Her head snapped up and relief welled up in her at the sight of Shepard standing inside the elevator. Without a word she rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest. Felling him return the hug Tali sighed contentedly.

"Everything alright Tali?"

She didn't reply except to tighten her hold upon him. The silence stretch for several seconds before he asked the same question again. Gazing into his eyes Tali shook her head, "I worry Shepard, not for myself but you. We've hardly spent much time together even just to talk. Something's bothering you, more that you have admitted and it scares me. And don't try to deny it either John, I know you too well."

She watched and waited as he collected himself, "I did not intend to cause you grief Tali, you know that. It's just." He went quiet but his eyes never left heres, "So much is going on and I feel like despite my choices, I'm pushed into another situation that demands my attention. I'm resurrected by an organizations whose views I oppose. The council doesn't believe me about the Reapers whom are coming. Alliance Command will want to court-martial me when we return. Then all this,with our arriving in this... other universe and feeling like I'm forced to take on more responsibilities." Tali's eyes widened in surprise, she could feel Shepard shivering, as if he were freezing. "I have to worry about the crew, not only their safety but their loyalty, if I seem weak." HE trailed off, obviously overcome with emotions, though he did not show it, Tali knew he was crying.

Reaching up to caress his cheek, her tone turned serious, "John. The crew's loyalty is not in question and you should know that. Grunt admires you, looks to you almost as a father. Zaeed has an odd respect towards you. Garrus is your best friend, no doubt there. And I love you. All of us. Each in our own way are loyal to you till the end. Whatever happens, we shall stay by you like we did when facing the collectors." She pulled him in for another hug, "All of us stand with you."


End file.
